110 Floors High
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: For them, September 11th 2001 was just a regular day. Getting out of bed early in the morning was simple everyday and waiting for their loved ones to get home. A simple everyday routine. Until that routine was shook one morning and they were fighting for their lives to get out of the city as fast as possible. The problem was.. They weren't guaranteed to get out alive.
1. Chapter 1

***face palm* another story. I know I'm sorry. I'm terrible. This & Things Will Never Be The Same will be my MAIN priority before Going In Circles because I have the most inspiration for this haha cx **

**if you haven't figured out what this story is going to be about by the title then I guess you should figure it out by the summery.**

**There is a foreshadowing thing in the middle with everyone cause you know how much I like to foreshadow things. Even though it's the most obvious foreshadow ever.**

* * *

**Summery: **For them, September 11th 2001 was just a regular day. Getting out of bed early in the morning was simple everyday and waiting for their loved ones to get home. A simple everyday routine. Until that routine was shook one morning and they were fighting for their lives to get out of the city as fast as possible. The problem was.. They weren't guaranteed to get out alive.

**Rated: **T

**Genre (NOT IN ORDER): **Romance, Drama, Suspense, Tragedy, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Category: **R5, Austin & Ally

**Starring: **Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Ellington Ratliff, Rydel Lynch, Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch and Maia Mitchell

**Couples: **N/A

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Date: 12__th__ September, 2001_

_Yesterday.. it was horrible. In fact, horrible doesn't even quite put it into words how horrible it was to experience and watch it all happen and unfold in front of my eyes. Watching people plunge to their deaths cause they had no escape.. not an everyday thing you see in New York City. Unless it's a terrorist attack then you best prepare for the worst. I wasn't even expecting what happened to happen.. it was just a normal day and I was out with Rydel whilst everyone else was off doing their own thing until all of a sudden, the next thing you hear is a plane engine and the sound of an explosion than as if by magic time just suddenly freezes and reality hits you so hard in the chest. _

_I remember at 8:52 a.m. The first plane hit the North Tower, then at 9:03 a.m. The South tower was it.. then that was basically it afterwards. It was like some kind of waiting game to see who would make it out alive out of me and everyone who I was with. A waiting game to see what would happen next... to see if the terrorist was going to have another plane crash into something else. Cause by the looks of it, they weren't doing such a bad job of it they could of crashed a plane into the Empire State Building right there and then and I wouldn't of been surprised. _

_Four of my friends went missing yesterday... Only one came back. One of the three friends were trapped cause they couldn't get out of the North Tower, another ran into the North Tower because they went to go help that friend get out from where they were trapped but obviously they didn't get that person out in time and then the other friend ran into the South Tower to try find their brother because they thought he was in there still cause he went earlier.. And only one out of the four came back cause they got out in time. At 9:59 a.m. The South Tower collapsed with that friend still in it, then at 10:28 a.m the North Tower collapsed and that was it for the Twin Towers.. and my two other friends. _

_At one point, I think we were all in the towers as they were burning.. but we ended up getting out before them four. There were seven of us together – well split apart but still together – that day.. and only four made it out. Isn't that crazy? You spend your whole life knowing six of your best friends and then one day they're just taken from you just like that.. In the most horrible way that you could of ever imagined. They were so many things left unsaid to them three.. _

_But instead of sitting here and writing this and telling you who died that day... Should I just tell you what happened that day? _

_Shouldn't I?_

_Well it all started in the morning.. around 8:30.. only 22 minutes until the attack._

* * *

Date: 11th September, 2001

Time: 8:29 a.m

Ross and Ratliff were making their way up the stairs to Ross's brother's apartment, Riker's, seen as though they all meet up on a morning at Riker's for a little while. But never this early, Riker had to go to The World Trade Centre to do something for a couple of hours or something so that's why they were all meeting up this early. Even Laura and Maia. The only reason Laura was – even though she meets up here as well – was because she was going out with Rydel for the day around New York seen as though they hadn't spent any time together in a very long while, Maia because of her and Rocky being together and dating and all. Ross and Ratliff were going together because they lived/shared the same apartment together.

Before you ask, no they weren't dating. The only reason they shared the same apartment was because they both wanted to get away from their parents place and they couldn't afford to live on their own individually so they came up with the amazing idea to live together. It wasn't sarcasm, they actually enjoyed living together.

If only they knew by the end of today it was about to get lonely in that apartment for one of them.

Ross and Ratliff got up to the door and just walked straight in where they found Rydel sat on the coffee table in front of Rocky who was sat on the sofa who looked like she was consoling him about something whilst Riker was in the kitchen area making something. She was rubbing his arm telling him _'Its okay, it was just a dream..' _or something along the lines of that. Normally Ross and Ratliff would of went over to see what was wrong with him, but because it was a bad dream they chose to ignore it as Rocky is quite known to having bad dreams.

They just went over to the dining table that was by the window of the apartment which looked over the whole of New York City and had an amazing view of the Twin Towers – as well as the rest of the city of course. As Ross looked out of the window to the Twin Towers, he remembered something and turned his head to Riker "Hey, Riker," Ross said "what exactly are you going to the World Trade Centre for?"

As Riker went to go say something, it appeared that Rydel had lost the will to live with Rocky as she stood up and shook his harshly. "Rocky! Calm own for goodness sake! It was just a freaking dream!" She yelled as Laura came through the door.

Laura gave Rydel a funny look as she came through the apartment door and saw Rydel shouting at her little brother. There was Laura thinking siblings were suppose to look out for one another.. not scream at them. She just shook her head before walking to the centre of the room and looking at a shaken Rocky and a pissed Rydel "Rydel, calm down," Laura said "he had a bad dream by the sounds of it as I walked through the door. You can't tell someone to calm down, especially if it was bad."

Rydel sighed, and her voice went an octave higher as she spoke to Laura trying to get her point across to everyone about Rocky's stupid dream "But his dream was stupid! He said it didn't feel like a dream!"

"It didn't." Rocky said, as his voice cracked.

Riker turned round "I will admit," Riker said "he stayed here last night and he slept on the couch and when he was having the nightmare I thought someone had broken in and was trying to murder him. It took be 10 minutes to wake him up. It was like it was actually happening to him." Riker explained, trying to stick up for Rocky as he didn't find it fair Rydel was being like that to him.

Laura sighed as she walked over to the side of the couch and sat on it, trying to be a better support to him than Rydel was being "Rocky, what did you have a nightmare about?" Laura asked as she put one arm round the back of the sofa.

Rocky shook his head as he tried to remember, he could only vividly remember what the hell actually remembered "I.. I don't know, I can only remember parts of it," He said "all I remember.. was a plane – No wait.. two planes.. Or was it one? I'm not sure.. But there were these two towers that had been hit by them in New York and.. I was inside trying to get out but I couldn't."

"Two towers in New York City huh?" Ratliff asked as he stared out of the window, towards the World Trade Centre. He then looked at Rocky as if he was stupid, he knows he never had the dream but two towers? C'mon.. It was too obvious he dreamt about that "Ever thought it might have been the Towers out there you dreamt about?"

Rocky shrugged "I don't know, but it was horrible okay," Rocky said "maybe I wouldn't of dreamt about something like that if this person never said what they said to me."

"Who said what?" Ross asked.

"I was outside the airport picking up Maia to take back home cause she was in Australia visiting her family.. There was this person outside and he grabbed me by the arm and asked if I lived in New York, I told him yes and me being the cocky guy I am told him 'that's why I'm here and not in Alaska' and I asked him why he wanted to know that and it just went on for ages as I was trying to find out until finally he came out with something along the lines of 'an eagle will fly, and two towers will fall'. I told him he was crazy and just went into the airport. Was he just trying to scare me do you think?"

Ross nodded "Obviously, Rocky.. I've never seen you so scared in your life."

"Totally off topic," Riker said as he placed the cup of his drink onto the kitchen unit "but where is Maia? I know you both had an argument about something.. but are you going to go make up with her?"

"I don't know.. it was pretty horrible what happened," Rocky said as he scratched the back of his neck "I don't think we'll ever make up.." The thought of that just hurt Rocky badly in the heart. He wants to make up with Maia, he loves her with all his heart and more than he could love any one but by the way she was looking at him last night just told him she wasn't going to forgive. One of them could die today or tomorrow and Maia wouldn't know how sorry and how much he loved her.

But he knows that's not going to happen.

"I don't want to talk about it, but Riker, if you get back—"

"If?" Riker questioned with a laugh "Jeez Rocky, I'm only going to be 5 minutes away I'm not going to do a disappearing act on you all."

"Sorry, _when_ you get back, I'll tell you."

Laura got up off the side of the couch and looked at Riker as she walked over to the dining room table where Ross and Ratliff were "Why are you even going there today Riker?" Laura asked as she pulled a grape from the stalk in the fruit ball on the table in front of Ratliff. She gave him a small smile as she put it into her mouth and Ratliff gave the smile back.

"Oh, I figured I needed a job, and they said if I wanted a job I had to go there," He said with a small shrug "so god knows what job I'm going to end up doing. I'll probably end up getting one as a stripper for all I know."

"Oh how hot Riker." Ross said sarcastically. Which only got him a slap around the head.

Ratliff took the car keys out of his pockets before throwing them up into the air and catching them repeatedly "Hey Riker," Ratliff said "do you want me to drop you off? I'm not doing anything interesting today." He said as he caught his keys for the last time.

Riker thought about it for a moment before nodding "Sure, whatever," Riker said as he looked at the time. _8:34 a.m _"Oh crap, I need to be there by 8:45."

Ratliff stood up from the table and made his way to the door with Riker, but stopped when he got to the middle of the room. He turned round and took a good look at everyone in the room. Rocky, Rydel, Ross and then finally Laura. It was like something twisted inside of his stomach that it would be the last time he'd be in this room. He went to go say something, but he got his breath caught as if it was hard for him to say "Bye guys," Ratliff said "Ross, I'll see you back at the apartment," _hopefully _he finished off in his head "Rydel, Rocky, probably later or tomorrow, Laura.. Later, how about we go out and catch a movie or something?" Ratliff asked.

Laura nodded "Sure, I'm up for that," She said with a smile "bye, Ratliff." She said giving him a little wave with her fingers.

Ratliff have her a wave before leaving with Riker. Laura sighed as she saw the door shut behind Ratliff and her smile dropped before she turned to Rydel "Should we get going then?" Laura asked putting the smile back upon her face. Rydel cocked her head at how Laura's emotions just changed in less than five seconds before nodding and grabbing her coat. Laura grabbed her bag before heading to the door "Bye boys." Laura said as her and Rydel left shutting the door behind them.

Ross continued to look out of the window over the city, not taking his eyes off it he spoke "Rocky, I need to go into the city and buy some stuff for the apartment. Want to come with?" Ross asked.

Rocky shook his head, even though he couldn't see. He spoke "N-no," He stuttered "I'm going to stay here and wait for everyone to come back. And try call Maia."

Ross looked to Rocky and nodded, he could clearly see how hurt he was over him and Maia but also how scared he was about the nightmare he had. He sighed before standing up "Okay," Ross said "call me if you need anything though, okay?" He said as he put his hand on Rocky;s shoulder as he made his way over to him. Rocky nodded "Good," Ross said "Now.. I'll see you later." Ross said as he exited the door.

And that was the last time they were all in the same room together.

Ratliff drove down the ramp that led into the underground car park of the North Tower before finding a space to park. Luckily there was plenty of spaces on the first ground so he didn't have to go lower down and park. He found a space near the wall and parked it there before turning off his car, "Okay, there you go." Ratliff said.

"Thanks," Riker said as he got out of the car, he then turned back round and looked into the car "Hey Ell, pick me up at about 12?"

Ratliff shook his head "Oh no, I'm going to stay right here," He said as he patted the steering wheel of his car "I have nothing else better to do. If I get bored I have my phone, earphones and a perfectly good back seat to sleep on."

"Okay.. Just stay safe," Riker said as he patted the door of the car as he went to go walk away, he stopped and turned back to the car "and don't do anything stupid." Riker added onto the end of the sentence. Ratliff just flipped Riker his middle finger, both of them laughed before Riker disappeared making his way over to the lift to get into the North Tower. Ratliff just sat there and stared at the wall before putting his head back.

Laura and Rydel were walking around the stores. They'd came in Rydel's car seen as though they didn't think Ratliff would be up for taking two girls shopping. Well, he might have been up for taking Laura shopping by the way he was looking at her and asked her out to the cinemas. Rydel just smirked, after tonight she was going to set them both up.

As they were walking through the streets, Rydel looked down to her watch "Hey Laura," Rydel said "it's 8:40, do you think we could get something to eat? I haven't had anything to eat."

Laura nodded "Sure, I haven't had anything either." Laura said.

Both of them then linked arms and made their way to go get something to eat.

Rocky was still sat in the same place he was when everyone left. There was only one thing playing on his mind right now, Maia. He just face palmed when he thought of her. How he treated her last night was really unacceptable and unfair. He never needed to act like that with her. He guessed he just freaked out and didn't know what to do.. I mean, what other guy in their right mind wouldn't freak out when they were told they were going to be a Dad at just 19?

What did he do when she told him? He screamed and shouted at her as loud as he could about it, scaring her and making her cry before pushing her out of the way. Luckily she fell onto the sofa, cause if she fell onto the floor Rocky doesn't know if he would have been able to forgive himself after that. All she probably wanted was support and comfort from him and all he done was call her all the horrible names under the sun and stormed out.

Good boyfriend there.

Not.

He tried her cell. After everyone left, all Rocky's been trying to do was get hold of her by ringing her but she wasn't answering any of his calls and texts. It just kept on going to voice mail. Eventually he just gave up and threw his phone onto the other side of the couch. He then looked over to the pictures that were in frames scattered on one of Riker's walls. Rocky got up and walked over to them before taking a good look at them.

They were filled with photo's of them all, plus Laura and Maia. There was one of Ratliff and Laura together and there was even one of himself and Maia. He just sighed as he pressed his forehead against one of the walls next to a photo. As he went to go take his head away from the wall, his head scraped off the side of the photo frame beside him. He rubbed his head before taking a good look at the photo.

It was of him, Riker, Ratliff, Rydel, Ross, Laura and Maia. They were all at the beach one day and having a great time, he smiled at the picture before taking it off it's hooks and look at it in his hands as he stroked it gently. He then placed it back onto the wall after a couple of seconds and walked over to the window and looked out over the city and over to the Twin Towers.

Ross came walking out of a store and into the street as he stared down the list of things he had to get, not paying attention to his surroundings as he walked out and stopped in the middle of the pavement. Luckily he didn't get in anybodies way. He hadn't even gotten anything on the list that he had wrote as well as Ratliff adding things to it. Normally Ratliff would go and get things cause Ross is an idiot and doesn't know how to food shop for his life, but Ratliff wrote him a list and told him to go do it. Which kinda helped Ross a little bit.

He hadn't even got a single thing on the list yet and he just sighed before he looked up where he saw the Twin Towers in the distance – as well as the other buildings of course. But the Towers just stuck out to him. Well, they stuck out in the whole city but never has Ross really paid much attention to them except for today. He just continued to stare at them both before checking what time it was. He looked down to his watch.

_8:46 a.m._

Ross looked back up to the towers, but with a bad feeling/suspicious facial expression as he looked at them both. He got so lost staring at them, he ended up in a stare trance until an ear wrenching, painful scream came from out of nowhere which made him jump and snap out of his trance. The kind of scream that he would never ever hear unless something bad happened.

He turned round to see some women freaking out and her friend trying to calm her down.

"Please! Calm down! It'll be fine!"

"C-c-calm down?!" The women asked, as she was beginning to break down with tears "my fucking h-h-husbands p-planes b-b-b-been h-h-h-hijacked and you want me to fucking calm down! I am not going to c-c-calm down when h-h-he could d-d-die or I m-m-might not see him again!"

Ross continued to look at the women as he was kinda scared himself as she said that. A plane being hijacked? That couldn't be good. The possibilities that could happen to everyone on that plane was in fact... quite high. Ross scratched his head with nervousness as he felt his knees beginning to go weak and his stomach twist with fear. He just shook his head.

_Nothing bad was going to happen_

Ross kept on telling himself. He turned his attention away from the freaking out women, even though it was very hard for him, and continued on walking down the street to where he needed to be. As he kept on walking away, the women kept on freaking out more and her screams became more louder that Ross was almost certain he was about to cry as he could feel tears peeping up to his eyes. It was getting that bad, his foot pace sped up and he ended up running until he was round a corner and he couldn't hear the screaming as much. He turned down the top of an ally way and rested his back against the wall and took some deep breaths, bending over resting his hands on his knees and listened as the women's screams got quieter and quieter.

Ross then stood up straight again before wiping his eyes. Everything was freaking him out today, every small bad thing that happened. When nothing bad was going to happen at all. He just had to keep on telling himself that.

Little did he know what was about to come to him and everyone else in just under 5 minutes time as the clock struck 8:48 a.m.

* * *

**First chapter.. yay! cx I know me and my foreshadowing is terrible lol I might as well just give everything away and tell you everything what's going to happen hehe. But I hope you guys liked it! & Before you start telling me about the information being wrong about when The World Trade Centre collapsed.. It was what I found on the top result so.. yeah.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Time: 8:48 .am.

Rydel and Laura both sat together opposite one another whilst they ate what they had ordered from the shop they were in. Once they had ate something they were finally going to spend their day together, rather than do it on an empty stomach because then they could probably get ratty and angry if they walk around hungry. Laura looked up from Rydel as she was eating and watched her for a couple of seconds before finally speaking.

She knew this was none of her business, but Laura was Rydel's best friend so that meant she had a right to know so she could do something about it instead of seeing Rydel moping around and being lonely all the time. Because something inside Laura tells her that by tonight once she's gone out with Ratliff for that movie that she's not going to be single so more. "So Rydel," Laura said as she pushed her plate away from her a bit before looking at her "is there anybody that you... you know... like lately?"

Rydel looked up too Laura, before looking out of the window staring into space thinking for a moment. Before a grin popped upon her face for how she could really wind up Laura on this one. She looked back at her with a serious face "You..." Rydel said. She watched as Laura's face dropped, making Rydel laugh "I'm kidding.. Why do you ask? Is there anybody that you like?" She asked, knowing the answer straight away. She just hoped for Laura's sake that she would tell the truth and not lie.

She's not an idiot she's seen the way Ratliff and Laura go on together and act, the way they look at each other. This morning when Ratliff had asked her if she wanted to go with him to the cinema, well lets put it this way there's no way in hell Laura is coming home single because if she does then Rydel is seriously going to kick Ratliff's ass.

Laura looked down at her food as she played with it with her fork "No.." Laura lied. Unfortunately for her, Rydel saw the smile that crept upon her face and the way she blushed which gave everything away from her. Rydel had known Laura way too long to know when Laura Marano was lying. "Don't lie too me." Rydel said as she sat back in her chair, arms folded and the biggest grin on her face.

"B-but I don't.."

"Yeah you do."

"I don't."

"Is it Ratliff?" Rydel asked, coming out with it. Even though she already knew the answer to it.

"Rydel!" Laura cried.

"Laura, don't lie to me or I will call Ellington Ratliff and tell him from the top of my lungs you love him!" Rydel said as she pulled out her phone and held it up to show Laura she had Ratliff's number up ready to dial.

Laura's eyes widened before putting her hands to Rydel's wrist where she had her phone "No, Rydel, don't! I'm begging you!"

Rydel put her hand and phone the table before looking directly at her "Are you going to tell me the truth?"

Laura nodded as Rydel smiled in satisfaction and put her phone back into her pocket. "Yes," Laura said "it's Ratliff... please don't-"

Before Laura got a chance to finish off the sentence, Rydel let out a shriek of excited before jumping up and down with excitement making Laura cover her ears with her hands. Sometimes she wondered if Rydel had the power to make her go deaf as well as the rest of the people in the shop who had now drawn their attention to Rydel and Laura.

Rydel grabbed Laura's fore arms before calming down a little bit "This is so great!" Rydel said as she pulled Laura over the table and hugged her. As Rydel hugged her, she let her eyes fall open which they looked outside the window where she got a clear shot of the Twin Towers. She cocked her head before pulling away from the hug and letting Laura sit. "Hey, Laur, what time is it?" Rydel asked, her voice shook as she got to the end of the sentence.

Laura took out her phone and looked at the time "Precisely.. 8:51."

Rydel sighed as she looked down, and Laura could tell there was something wrong with Rydel. Laura looked at her, lifting her head up with her hand "What's wrong?"

Rydel looked at Laura and smiled at her "Nothing," She said "i-it's just.. Riker said he was only going into the world trade centre for a few minutes.. He said he'd text me and let me know. He hasn't."

Laura looked at the time, the little handle that spun round every second was on 9 meaning there was fifteen seconds left until 8:52 am. She looked at Rydel and began to speak "Rydel will you calm do-" Laura didn't manage to get the rest of her sentence out before her and Rydel heard a harsh rumble from the sky.

Both of them looked out of the window where they saw a plane flying way too low, which wasn't normal for any plane.

Ross walked down the street of New York, he was texting Ratliff and asking him how he was sat waiting for Riker to finish doing whatever he was doing. He was laughing at the things Ratliff was saying to him, just typical Ellington Ratliff things. That boy sure did know how to put a smile on Ross's face sometimes. But in a totally none gay way of course. They went down that road once for about a month and a half in secret from everyone, but then stopped and just stayed friends. In fact, they were better friends than they were before.

Sometimes he couldn't help but think he still felt that way about him.. Of course it's just probably confusion, although it doesn't seem that way. He tapped his phone against his hand before sliding it into his pocket, when he noticed a large fast shadow cast over him and a big engine noise. He looked up to see a plane flying through the sky. The next thing he saw...

The plane crashed into the North Tower. Only one thought crossed his mind right then.

Riker and Ratliff were in the North Tower.

He then let his feet automatically run.

Rocky had lost track of how many times he had been trying to call Maia and she wasn't picking up, which was beginning to make him feel 10 times more guilty about what he done and how he reacted. It didn't take him long to be drawn out of them thoughts when he heard the sound of an explosion come from outside. He jumped up from Riker's sofa before going over to the window where he saw a large cloud of smoke coming from the North Tower - or was it the South? Rocky didn't even know which one was which with them two. But he knew that it wasn't good as he knew Riker and Ratliff had gone into one of them.

Well Riker had gone into one, Ratliff would just be waiting in the underground car park for him. Would it be worst or better if Ratliff was under the towers if they were burning or had exploded? Then it clicked to his mind that he didn't know where anyone was right now including Maia which began to make him panic.

What if they were dead?

Ratliff was sat in his car in the underground car park of the North Tower, almost falling asleep waiting on Riker when he felt his car shaking which woke him up. He looked around in the car park to see if any one was there, but nobody had moved and by the looks of it everyone was driving off in their cars. Ratliff jumped out of his car to see what the commotion was when he felt the floor shaking, which meant to him something had either happened to the building or outside.

As the building shook after the plane hit it, the shaking/vibrations became too much for part of the ceiling above Ratliff too take before it collapsed. Before Ratliff got a chance to jump out of the way, the rubble of the ceiling landed on one of his legs making him fall to the floor. He screamed out in pain as it hit him and he fell, by the looks of it nobody was stopping to help him out of this situation he was stuck in.

The car park was soon clear and Ratliff was just stuck there with the rubble on his legs, he tried his best to push the rocks that was on his leg but they wouldn't budge. He pushed it again but nothing, they wouldn't even move just an inch "C'mon!" Ratliff shouted as he attempted to push it with all the strength he had. It still wouldn't move.

The rubble was too heavy to be moved, which just left him trapped there.

Laura and Rydel came running towards the North Tower as they were basically there right now, they were going to see if Riker had got out of the building - completely letting Ratliff slip their minds by accident - they couldn't get by as the police had cordoned off the outside of the building so nobody could get in. Making them frustrated, because for all they know the floor Riker was on could of been one of the ones that got hit.

Rydel looked at the time and saw it was _8:55. _She sighed as she looked at the building and some people getting out who were obviously from the first few floors. But what about the ones at the top where it had been hit? Rydel let out a sad/worried sigh. Laura looked at her and rubbed her arm "Relax Rydel, he might of got out by now, I know he's your big brother but I'm sure he can look out for himself in there more than any of us could." Laura said, trying to reassure her but something was telling her it wasn't working as she saw Rydel's face.

She just shook her head as Laura was telling her and trying to calm her, but it wasn't working.

"Rydel! Laura!"

Both girls turned round and saw Ross as he pushed through the crowd and stood in the middle of them both, he looked between them. HE saw the distress on Rydel's face which told him that obviously Riker and Ratliff were nowhere to be seen and haven't made any sign of life, Laura pulled out her phone as it looked like she was ready to dial someone's number "Rydel." Ross said "he hasn't got out has he? Or Ratliff?"

Rydel went to go say something when they heard one of the officers talking.

"Apparently part of the roof to the first car park underground has collapsed.. we should probably get someone down there."

Rydel and Ross looked at each other with panic as they heard the officer say so, they knew Ratliff was down there and to be honest Ross and Rydel were quite tempted to run past the police tape and go find their best friend and brother.

"G-guys..."

Ross and Rydel looked at Laura, the look on her face only made them have even more false hope for who she'd rang. "I just called Riker.." Laura said as her voice shook a little.

"And..." Ross said, even though he knew it couldn't be good.

"His phone's been cut off."

* * *

**Hopefully this isn't too much of a cliffhanger haha... but trust me.. there ARE worst ones to come than this if you think this was bad cx**

**PLEASE REVIEW! 6 reviews OR more for the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so to the people having a go at me for "killing Ratliff"... t(-_-t) Guess what guys? HE'S NOT DEAD. Fucking idiots. Just because he's trapped doesn't necessarily mean he's going to die. Cause it looks that way doesn't mean I am.. I actually haven't decided if he does die yet or not. So don't start yelling at me and having ago because it looks like he's going to die, start having ago when the stories over and people actually ARE dead. jeez.. You people are the reason why my other readers probably think I'm a bitch cause you piss me off so much. Like urgh. **

**Anyway, to the readers who didn't piss me off... I love you! :D **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Time: 8:59 a.m._

Rocky watched from the window of Riker's apartment as all the commotion was going on, he was panicking about so many things. He was panicking about the life of others that he knew that lived in New York but the main people he was more concerned about was Maia, Riker, Ratliff, Ross, Rydel and Laura. They were the ones that went out and left and he doesn't even know where Maia is so for all he knows she could be dead from it. Of course, she's not going to be dead Maia has no reason to go to the World Trade Centre. At least he hopes she doesn't.

Rocky had been waiting forever for a phone call or text off Maia telling him she was okay and not to panic, he would go out and look for her but there's so many people on the streets right now from his point of view that it could take forever to find her. He sighed. He may as well try his luck in calling her again.

He slipped out his phone and saw he had missed calls off Rydel, Laura, Riker and Ross. Just them four, not Ratliff and not Maia. Which was weird because wasn't Ratliff with Riker? So therefore if he never answered to Riker's call, wouldn't Ratliff of called Rocky to try get hold of him as well? That was really weird. In fact, he started to feel a little panic and worry grow up inside of him for his best friend that he's known all his life basically.

Rocky ran his hand through his hair before dialling Ratliff's number.

_Time: 9:00 a.m._

Ratliff sat on the cold floor of the underground car park still with no clue as to what was going on around him and outside. All he can hear is people's screams from inside the building as well as the outside, so for all he knows there could be some kind of terrorist letting off a bomb or something. Although, bombs wouldn't make that much of a noise and make the Tower shake. Would it?

He let out a whimper as he could feel the rubble cutting his legs and getting heavier and heavier. If he had some kind of strength or could find some more than he had then he would be out of here running. Or maybe more crawling than walking or running. He feels like his leg might be just a little bit broken or so. He rested his back against the wall when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket, it had been doing so for ever since the rubble landed on him but he'd never been able to reach it. Though every time he tried his phone came out more and more.

Ratliff put his hand into the front pocket of his jeans and reached down where he managed to grab the end of his phone and bring it out gently. He smiled with relief when he got it out of his pocket and saw Rocky calling him. He clicked the answer button "Hey.." Ratliff said, breathless.

Rocky's face dropped when he heard Ratliff's voice, it didn't sound good or like he was okay by the way he was breathing. So that either meant he was trapped in the North Tower or he had been running away from the Towers. Hopefully it would be the second one "Ratliff, where are you? Are you okay?" Rocky asked.

Ratliff turned his head round looking at the car park that was nearly empty before speaking down the phone to Rocky again "In the North Tower in the underground car park.," Ratliff said. Making Rocky sigh with relief as there could be no way he would be hurt all the way down there. "But we have a slight problem.." Ratliff said.

Immediately, Rocky's hopes had just come crashing down. "I'm trapped, the tower started shaking and part of the ceiling above me collapsed and now there's too much rubble on my leg for me to move and I can't get out." Ratliff explained with fear in his voice. He was more scared because he didn't have a clue in the slightest of what was going on, that's what frightened him the most.

Silence fell over the phone line between them both, Ratliff was a little bit confused because it seemed like Rocky was panicking hugely. "Rocky are you okay?" Ratliff asked.

"No, I'm not fucking okay Ratliff! Do you even have any idea as to what's going on?!"

Ratliff shook his head, even though he knew Rocky couldn't see him "No, I don't... All I heard was a bomb like noise and then the building shook.. Why? What's going on?"

"A plane... crashed. It crashed into the North Tower where you are right now at this point in time and your trapped in the fucking Tower it hit."

Ratliff's fear immediately rose higher than it already was. If a plane had crashed into the Tower then there was surely no way in hell he was getting out alive. Though, who was he to kid? The Towers can't collapse, they're too strong and surely police men or firemen will come save him. Right?

He sighed "I-I'm not going to get out am I?"

Rocky shook his head "Oh no, you are getting out," Rocky said as he grabbed his jacket from the arm of the chair "I'm coming down there and I'm going to pull you out even if you end up losing a limb. I don't care.. I am not losing you."

Ratliff let out a small laugh and smiled, he should of known Rocky would of came out with something like that. Ever since when they met at 3 years old he was even a sarcastic, care free little shit. But still, Ratliff wasn't going to let Rocky risk his own life to save his. As Ratliff went to go protest, Rocky spoke again.

"Don't even protest because I'm on my way." Rocky said and hung up the phone, just so Ratliff couldn't protest. Cause he knew Ratliff far too well, he would of protested. But because Rocky is a stubborn little shit, he's not going to say no and leave it. He's known Ratliff far too long to leave him behind now.

Ross, Rydel and Laura all stood close together as the street was corded outside the World Trade centre. They kept on looking up at the burning North Tower and the South Tower standing as clear as day light beside it. All three of them couldn't help but think if Ratliff and Riker were okay or not. Ever since Laura told them both that when she tried to call Riker, that his phone got cut straight off as he answered it. That could only mean one thing. He was dead.

All of them know it's a little extreme to think Riker's dead just because his phone went off, they know there could be other reasons to why his phone cut off.. Like his phone ran out of charge, because Rydel vaguely remembers Riker complaining about not charging his phone last night and he couldn't find his charger. Or the signal was cut.. But they highly doubt the signal thing because they see other people calling their loved ones that were trapped inside the building which were breaking their hearts, as they didn't know of their two loved ones were alive, dead or trapped.

Time went on and Ross found himself growing more and more nervous that he felt like he had to pace just to calm himself down. The only way he was going to calm himself down was if Riker made some sign of life and that he was okay, that he was going to make it out of the Tower. He couldn't help but imagine the horrible things people are going through right now, the people who are trapped above the rooms that got hit by the plane, the people who are in the rooms trapped from where the plane hit and the people who are related in some way to them people. He can only imagine how traumatic is must be.

Every few seconds he would look at his watch to see how much time it would be left to when Riker would make a reappearance with Ratliff. He sighed with anger, it was getting really frustrating for him now. He looked at his watch one final time. 9:02 a.m. He turned and faced Rydel and Laura "C'mon guys, he has to be somewhere, it's just after ni-" Ross didn't have a chance to finish off his sentence as he was cut off by screams the the sound of a large explosion.

The three ducked a little bit before looking up to see the South Tower had been hit by a plane. "RIKER!" Rydel screamed in agony, as she knew now that whatever tower Riker was in he was definitely going to be trapped, hurt or dead. Before Ross could grab her to calm her down, Rydel ripped through the barrier and barged through the police officers and firemen who were trying to stop her, soon she was out of sight so Ross couldn't see where she was running. All he knew is that she ran into one of the Towers. Rydel ran into the South Tower to try find Riker as she was almost certain he was in there.

Laura watched as Rydel ran into the South Tower. That was just great, now for all she knows that could be the last time she would ever see Rydel incase she got hurt or something. "RYDEL!" Ross shouted from the top of his lungs as he ran to go follow Rydel as she disappeared out of his sight. He was then stopped by the police and dragged back to where Laura was.

Laura grabbed Ross by the arm and spun him round so he was looking at her, he looked so distressed, hurt and worried. "Ross calm down," Laura said as her voice broke "she'll be fine. There's no way she'll be let into the building without being stopped or escorted out by the police or firemen. You know they won't let her go in because it's not safe for her. Or anyone for that matter.. Just please.. Stay with me.. I know it's harsh to say but we shouldn't be focusing on Rydel right now because she's going to get out forcefully.. but Ratliff and Riker might not. We don't even know where they are.. They could be dead, hurt or trapped and we don't know that. It hurts to think that.. So please.. can we just focus on them two? We'll focus on Rydel if she's not back in five minutes."

Ross nodded, agreeing with Laura. She'd always been so wise, he just didn't think her brain would co-operate to be wise with the trauma that is happening right now. That was why he was lucky to have a friend like her right now. Cause lets face it, Laura is the only thing right now that is giving him hope for everyone.

Laura and Ross then looked up to the two burning Twin Towers.

_Time: 9:12 a.m._

Ratliff was still waiting down in the underground car park, but this time he was in more pain than he was before. He was waiting for Rocky and kept on glancing at the time, as soon as the clock hit 9:02 a.m... There was another harsh vibration coming from outside, people screamed and then more of the roof above him came tumbling down and crashed onto the rubble that was crushing his leg, only to make his leg be crushed even more and Ratliff to scream out in pain.

He'd never been in so much pain in his life or so scared in his life. Sometimes he'd wonder about what death would feel like, and right now he's very close to it. He rested the back of his head against the wall trying not to scream out in pain as pain kept on shooting up his legs and some of his body. Instead, he just groaned. Although, he knows screaming would get more attention to him. Cause right now he was beginning to think Rocky wasn't coming any more. It'd been almost 15 minutes since he had called Rocky. He should of been back by now.

"Ratliff!"

Ratliff looked towards the staircase that led up into the North Tower, it was Rocky's voice. He sighed with relief as he heard Rocky's footsteps running down them. "H-here!" Ratliff shouted.

Rocky ran through the car park until he found Ratliff on the floor with rubble on his leg. He went over and knelt beside him, giving him a reassuring smile before putting his hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here," Rocky said as he put his hands on one of the biggest pieces of rocks that were there "even if it's the last thing I do."

Rocky took a deep breath before attempting to push the rubble off him, but he couldn't do it. Ratliff screamed out in pain as Rocky tried to push it "Stop, stop, stop!" Ratliff shouted out. Rocky stopped and let Ratliff calm himself a little bit, before giving Rocky a nod to try move the rock again. He tried pushing again but it wasn't moving. Rocky then turned around, resting his back against the rubble and tried pushing it with his back.

Still no use.

Ratliff sighed and shut his eyes as Rocky kept on trying his darn hardest to remove the rubble from his legs. There really was no use in getting him out. Rocky stopped what he was doing and just knelt beside Ratliff frowning "The er... The South Tower's been hit by another plane.." Rocky said.

Ratliff looked up to Rocky when he said that. "So we um.. we're going to have to figure out a way to get you out of here incase something else happens."

Ratliff shook his head "Relax Rocky, the worst has happened... The Towers being hit.. worst part. You need to relax bro.. They're not going to fall down or collapse, they're too strong too. They can't," Ratliff said, reassuring him "so we have plenty of time.. if you don't get me out I'm sure the firemen will."

Rocky nodded before sitting down beginning to come up with solutions to get Ratliff out, when they started hearing thuds which were coming from outside. It wasn't rock sounds falling, cause they could of sworn they heard a splat sound as well. Rocky and Ratliff looked at each other. "You don't think the people are.." Rocky said, not even bothering to finish off that sentence as people were screaming more from outside.

"I don't know.." Ratliff said, not wanting to know as much as Rocky did.

Ross looked down at his watch. _9:15 a.m_. He was getting so frustrated that Riker and Rydel hadn't made a reappearance. So now it was obvious the police and firemen didn't stop or see Rydel running into the South Tower. Ratliff hadn't made any sign of life either.. He looked up to both of the towers, only to see people jumping out from the top of the windows where the planes hit. He shook his head "No, no, no, no, NO!" Ross quietly chanted till it got louder.

He sighed in frustration "Screw it, I don't care if I die, I need to find it!" Ross said to Laura before pushing past the police.

"ROSS!" Laura screamed as she watched him run through all the way over into the North Tower "SHE DIDN'T GO INTO THE NORTH TOWER!" Laura shouted, hoping he would hear it before he ran in. But it was too late.. Ross had already gone into the North Tower.

Laura let tears fall down her eyes that she had been holding in, now realising she was on her own and all of her friends were at risk of dying. Rydel had ran into the South Tower, now Ross had ran into the North Tower, Ratliff's trapped more than likely, she doesn't know where Rocky is though she's more than certain she saw him run into the North Tower also and she doesn't know where Riker is. She's going to be alone by the days over.

"Laura?!"

Laura turned round as she cried to see who had called her name, her eyes widened when she saw Maia and Riker.. "Riker?" Laura said, shocked and panicked.

"Yeah...?" Riker asked as he stood with Maia.

Laura looked down to the floor shocked before looking at the South Tower and then the North Tower, realising Rydel and Ross had just ran into the North and South Tower to save someone's life that isn't there...

* * *

**And you all probably hate me now.. Sorry! cx But trust me.. The next chapter is the WORST chapter... I'm not going to lie. And it's the LONGEST. Please... don't cry.. cause I kinda cried writing it... O**

**Oo! and before I forget! a NEW character is introduced in the next chapter! :D Your going to LOVE him! I think he's the BEST fictional character I've EVER written about! :) Even better than Jake from "Our Genreation" haha cause I know how much everyone loved him hehe **

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! 7 or more reviews for the next one, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm going to apologise now for what I am about to put you through. I'm such a horrible person for putting you through the new friendship/relationship that is about to be developed in this chapter.. Like omfg. Its so cute! But your all going to want to shoot me at the same time. Omfg. Why haven't I been shot yet? I'm such a horrible person for doing this too you all lol.**

**Basically.. I think this chapter is a "Guess-who-dies-first"... \o/**

_Flashbacks _

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Time: 9:16 a.m._

For a whole minute Laura never said a thing to Riker, she just stood their staring at him in complete shock and panic. Shocked because she honestly thought Riker was missing, trapped or dead... Panic because now Ross and Rydel could die for no reason. Maia was stood next to Riker looking at Laura staring at him like she'd seen a ghost, seen as though the colour quickly rained from her face when she saw him. She looked around and saw that Ross, Rydel, Ratliff and Rocky weren't there which made her begin to wonder. The reason why Maia came down here was because she'd went to Riker's apartment to see if Rocky was there but he wasn't so she came here, and he's not here either.

Riker put his hands on Laura's arms to help support her cause she looked like she was going to collapse or pass out. He noticed how Laura had puffy eyes and she looked like she was going to start crying again, seen as though it looked like she'd already been crying "Laura..." Riker said, hoping it would bring her back to Earth.

"W-where... Where have you been?" Laura asked "I thought you were dead.. Especially when the phone got cut off."

Riker shook his head "No, my phone ran out of battery. I should of told you that when you called," Riker said "when you called I was making my way out of the Tower and it was taking a long while because of how many there were trying to get out."

Riker looked around at Laura's surrounding to see who was with her, when he realised she was on her own. No Ross... No Rydel... no Ratliff... no Rocky. His face dropped from a warm, comforting, reassuring smile to a worried face as he looked down at Laura "Laura.. Where's Ross, Rydel and Rocky?" Riker asked "and Ratliff."

Laura shook her head as she wiped her eyes, trying not to cry in front of Riker and Maia "Rydel.. she ran into the South Tower after it had been hit because she thought you were in there. Then a few minutes later Ross ran into the North Tower thinking Rydel had ran into there so he could get her out.. They haven't been back. So obviously they're still in there."

Riker's eyes widened, he went to push past Laura and the barriers so he could go run in and get Ross and Rydel out before it was too late and one of them died, but he was stopped by Laura and Maia grabbing him. "Riker no!" Maia yelled, helping Laura stop him.

Laura turned Riker to her and kept tight hold of him by his arms as she let a couple of tears fall down her face "Please, Riker no... they've already gone into the Towers and now there's a very high chance we could lose them both right now and I don't want to lose you if it's all I end up having left." Laura begged.

Riker calmed Laura down and pulled her into a hug whilst looking at Maia and the two burning Towers. He sighed "Your not going to lose me, I'm staying right here.." Riker said "right here.."

Laura thought about how she could lose two of the main people in her life and it just hurt her like crazy. Cause if anything else happened to the World Trade Centre right now, then there's an even huger chance that they'll both be killed without a shadow of a doubt. As she kept on thinking about Ross and Rydel something popped up in her mind and occurred to her, which she couldn't believe she asked when she first saw Riker.

She pulled away from the hug and looked up at him "Where's Ratliff?" Laura asked. "he was with you last time we saw him... Where is he?"

Never in Riker's life had he felt his heart drop so fast in his entire life at the mention of Ratliff's name. He remembered exactly where he was, he didn't want to scare Laura but he knew he was going to have to tell her anyway, she wouldn't want to be lied to about him. Riker knows how much she cares about him and if anything happened to him Laura would be devastated. "He was in the underground car park of the North Tower waiting for me.." Riker said as he saw the panic and sadness rush up in Laura's face, which made him know he was making it worse. He continued on talking, which made him want to slap himself senseless for it cause he's just making things worse "Then when I was downstairs... I was walking across the floor where the underground car park is... and there was a bit of the floor that caved in.."

Maia gasped and put her hand over her mouth, she wasn't going to say the next but in case she scared Laura more than she already looked scared. She was just going to wait for Riker or Laura to say it. She didn't want to be the cause of anyone's sadness or panic.

Laura wiped her face with her hands to stop her from having some kind of breakdown, which she knew wasn't going to work "D-do you.. do you think he's trapped?" Laura asked.

Riker shrugged "I-I don't know Laur... they never let me have a look.. they just told me to leave. He could be. I don't know.." Riker saw tears rolling down Laura's face more than they already were and about to "but I'm sure the police and firemen will find them and go down there. There's got to be other people down there.. So he won't be alone. I promise. He'll be okay."

Laura nodded, she then turned around away from Riker and Maia and back at the two towers. That makes it 3 people she cares about more than anything she could lose by the end of today.

_Laura screamed as she fell down the tree. Even though she wasn't that far up the tree, it was pretty scary. Most 14 year olds wouldn't be scared of climbing up a tree by now, but Laura was. Hence why Ross, Ratliff, Riker, Rydel, Maia and Rocky were almost at the top of the tree and Laura was still at the bottom. Sometimes she just cursed herself for being such a pussy at climbing things._

_She looked up the tree and let out a small whimper as everyone was looking down at her as they climbed up and found a spot to actually settle down on the trees. Ross looked over to Ratliff "Hey," Ross said "maybe you should go down and help her before she's stuck down there forever."_

_Ratliff sighed before making his way back down the tree, Laura watched as he did. She wasn't expecting anyone to come down and help her, but Ratliff did. Which was sweet of him, she smiled. Ratliff got a little bit from the bottom before he just dropped and landed on his feet. "Right," Ratliff said as he clicked his knuckles "I'm going to give you a boost up... then I'm going to follow you behind and make sure you don't fall. Sound good?"_

_Laura nodded and Ratliff held out his hands so Laura could stand on them and he could push her up, she put her foot onto his hand and he pushed her up with all his strength he had. Which wasn't hard, most 16 year olds were stronger and could hold the weight of a 14 year old girl. Ratliff held her until she was finally beginning to climb the tree, he then let go and let her get on with it._

_He clapped his hands together and rubbed them to get the mud and dirt off his hands from Laura's shoe, seen as though they'd been running around the woods all day. Least he hopes it's mud and not some kind of animal poo. He looked up as he heard the sound of a snapping branch, he looked up to find the branch Laura was about to step on was going to break "Laura! Watch out for that branch!" Ratliff yelled up to her._

_Laura heard her voice being called from down below, when she looked down she started to feel dizzy and sick.. Before she knew it she'd lost her balance and fell backwards. "LAURA!" She heard Rydel shout._

_Ratliff quickly thought fast on his feet before running underneath Laura, where thankfully he caught her in his arms before she could hit the floor and break a bone or something. Everyone sighed with relief, but then started laughing a little. Laura let out a sigh of relief when she felt two arms catch her, she knew that they were Ratliff's. He slowly put Laura down on the floor as when he had caught her, he ended up going down to the floor a little. But he still stayed knelt next to her. "Thank you.." Laura said as she had her hand on his shoulder, not looking at him._

_"Any time, maybe this whole tree climbing thing isn't for you." Ratliff said with a small laugh._

_Laura smiled and looked up at Ratliff,. she'd never been this close. She was basically in his face and staring at him deep into his eyes. They'd always been so close and best friends, how had Laura not noticed this before?_

That day was something special for Laura, as it was the first time she ever realised that she had feelings for Ratliff. Then for the rest of the day it was practically the best day of her life. She let tears roll down her face as she thought of even more memories of him and her. Like when she was 16, he was 18, it was Christmas..

_"Oh would you look at that..." Ross said as he was looking at the ceiling where Ratliff and Laura were stood._

_"What...?" Ratliff asked._

_He pointed "Mistletoe," He said before looking at them both smiling "now kiss." He smiled._

_"N-No," Laura said nervously "he's my friend."_

_"Oh!" Rocky shouted he's your **friend** now is he? Wasn't that when me and Ross accidentally stood under that mistletoe was it and you forced us to kiss! Was it? No!"_

_Everyone in the room let out a small fit of laughter apart from Ross and Rocky who didn't find it amusing in the slightest. Laura smirked, she can't believe she made two brothers kiss who were stood under the mistletoe. Rydel looked over to them both "Laura," Rydel said "be thankful it's you and him, cause I know how Rocky's mind works.. He'd of had me and you under it if he could of."_

_Laura looked over to Rocky where he was smiling and nodding. Laura rolled her eyes before turning to Ratliff. "Lets just get this over and done with, shall we?" Ratliff asked, with a smile. Laura nodded. She put her hands round his neck and stood on her tiptoes as Ratliff was miles taller than her. They pressed their lips together._

He was her first kiss also. He may as well of been her first everything, saving her best for last which was Ratliff. But now it looks like she'll never be able to be with him. She let a couple of tears roll down her face.

_Time: 9:20 a.m._

Ross ran through the North Tower like there was no tomorrow in the desperate hope he would find Rydel and be able to get her out of the place before one of them ended up dead. He wouldn't know if he would be able to bare losing someone in this whole disaster., it wasn't fair that this was happening. There was nothing that could be done about it. Ross kept on having to hide at every corner there was in case there was any police or firemen, cause no doubt they would force Ross to leave and take him out themselves. But at the same time he'd be able to tell them that Rydel was about somewhere.. Then there would be a slight chance she would be saved.

He got up to the next floor he was running up and began to call out Rydel's name as the halls were deserted, all there was, was loose bits of paper on the floor along with pens and paper. "Rydel!" Ross called out, looking left and right down the hall. He let out a cough as he thought he was beginning to inhale smoke from a fire. He didn't know which way to turn to find Rydel, so he just took a chance and turned right seen as though there was another set of stairs leading upstairs. He ran all the way down there and made his way up them.

"RYDEL!" Ross called as he ran up the stairs. As he got up a set of stairs, his legs just gave out of him. Realizing he needed a break, he pulled out his phone in the hope he had a signal strong enough to call Rydel. He saw he had 2 bars, so he quickly dialled Rydel's number as he stayed laid against the stairs. He sighed in frustration as her phone went straight to voicemail, so he tried it again. Nothing.

He gave up and put his phone back into his pocket before jumping up to his feet and running up the stairs. As Ross continued up the stairs of the North Tower, he felt the air around him becoming warmer and tighter from the fire that was obviously burning in the building somewhere close to where he was. Now he knew he was close to where the plane crashed. Surely Rydel never got this far up, cause if she did then he gives her credit for being a fast runner. Rydel never exactly struck him as a very fit person.

Ross ran up about 4 flights of stairs before he came to another floor. He stood in the middle of the corridor and began to catch his breath, feeling himself sweating as the heat was getting hotter and he was becoming more breathless. Ross looked left and right for the sign of Rydel or any body else for that matter, but nothing was there. "Ryde-" Ross never got to finish off that sentence as he coughed. Ross lent against the closest wall and shut his eyes catching his breath.

There was no point in taking breaks as Ross knew he was wasting time, he went to turn round and run up the staircase at the end of the corridor when he heard something. He heard a cry. A feared cry. It didn't sound like an adult.. It sounded like...

A kid?

Ross turned around slowly to see where it came from "Hello?" Ross called out "is anyone there?" He slowly made his way up the corridor and he heard the tears again. Ross rubbed his eyes and looked down the corridor where he saw a little boy stood against a wall crying, looking down the corridor at him. Ross's eyes widened.

How could someone leave a little kid in a building on fire?

Ross immediately ran down the corridor to the little boy who looked about five years old. When he got up to him he knelt down in front of him and wiped his face with his hand "Hey, hey, it's okay, you can stop crying, I'm here," Ross said giving him a comforting smile "even though.. you don't know me.. but.. hey-ho! I'm sure we'll end up liking each other..." Ross paused, realising how wrong that must of sounded "... he tried to say in a none-pedophilic way.."

The boy just looked at Ross as if he was crazy whilst still tears were rolling down his face. Ross sighed "Where are you parents and family?" Ross asked.

"I-I dwon't k-k-kknow.." He said, crying.

Ross nodded, he looked round the corner of the wall from where the boy was stood where he saw dead bodies. Three dead bodies. He looked at the boys face before back at the bodies, he wasn't going to lie the resemblance between them was uncanny. Which made Ross realize... Those **_were_** his parents. He sighed and shut his eyes before looking up at the boy smiling "Well, I'm Ross," Ross said "and what's your name?"

"Josh.."

"Well then, Josh," Ross started "do you trust me? I promise I'll get you out of here.."

Josh nodded "I twust you."

Ross nodded "Good." Ross then picked up Josh into his arms, there's was no point in trying to find Rydel anymore. There was no use for it the Twin Towers are too big to look for one person, so he just decided he would get Josh out of here and then go see if Rydel got out the North Tower, if not he would go back in.

Rydel ran around the South Tower frantically in desperation she would find Riker, she didn't care if she died trying to find him, Just as long as he got out. She ran past firemen who were in the building, they told her to leave but she just ignored them all. At one point she even found herself being chased by one of them but luckily she lost them. Rydel was a stubborn person like Rocky. But he gets it more from Rydel, even though Rocky's more stubborn than her.

She kept on screaming and calling out Riker's name as she had tears rolling down her face. Soon, Rydel found herself getting closer and closer to the top where the plane had crashed into the building as she could see the black smoke from the fire and bits of fire on the floor and walls. Was she really going to risk going up there? Yes she was.

Rydel lifted the collar of the top she was wearing under her jacket and put it under her mouth so she could breathe and wouldn't inhale any smoke that was where she was going. She climbed the stairs which were leading upstairs, when thoughts started entering her mind telling her that she should leave before it was too late and she died. Rydel got halfway upstairs where the fire was getting worse and the smoke was worse, when finally she had seen sense to leave and go back outside and have some air. She was beginning to sweat, her face was starting to go a little black from the smoke as well as her blonde hair.

As Rydel turned round to leave, the smoke had became too much for her to bare. She passed out and ended up on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Sadly, Rydel had failed to notice the cracks in the ceiling when she was conscious, them cracks were starting to get bigger and bigger and bigger. Eventually the ceiling collapsed around Rydel as she stayed knocked out, making her trapped surrounding by fire and rubble for when she woke up.

Now there was **_NO_** way out for her.

_Rydel sat down on the steps of her - now - old family home she'd shared with her brothers and parents ever since she was a baby whilst Riker, Rocky and Ross were packing all their things into the back of a van. Sometimes she wished she'd never agreed with her brothers she'd move with them from L.A to New York City. Don't get Rydel wrong, she knows how beautiful New York City is with Times Square, The World Trade Centre and the other things that make New York beautiful, but she just doesn't think she'd be able to bare being away from home. She'd miss everyone._

_They were all basically leaving Ratliff, Laura and Maia behind. That hurt because she'd known them since they were babies._

_Riker finished packing some of the things into the back of a truck when he looked over to see Rydel sat over on the steps. He walked over to her and sat by her closely "What's wrong Delly?" He asked._

_Rydel shook her head and sighed "Nothing," Rydel said "I'm just having second thoughts about moving to New York.. I don't think I want to any more."_

_Riker sighed "Why not? You love New York. It wouldn't be the same if it was just me, Ross and Rocky going."_

_"Then take Ryland with you."_

_"Ryland doesn't want to go, we already asked him." Riker said. He looked at Rydel "Is this about Maia, Laura and Ratliff?"_

_Rydel nodded. Riker sighed "I wasn't going to tell you this... but... They're coming with us."_

_Rydel looked at Riker with a smile "Really?!"_

_"Yes! I pulled some strings with their parents and they agreed to let them come live with us. So long as they finish school. Which makes sense cause Ross still needs to. But I got that sorted, they're waiting in New York for us as we speak."_

_Rydel let out a little squeak before attacking Riker with a hug "Oh my gosh Riker! Thank you so much! I love you! Your the best big brother ever!"_

_Riker smiled and hugged Rydel back, as he balanced himself from not falling off the stairs "Yeah, yeah, I love you too."_

Rydel laid still on the floor, still unconscious from passing out as the fire burned around her.

Ross doesn't know how long he'd been running around the North Tower trying to find an exit so he and Josh could get out, but it felt like forever. The good thing was they'd got away from the burning heat of the fire from the plane, but they could still feel it so they weren't that far away from it. Eventually Ross decided he needed to take a break from running so he sat down on the stairs he was running down and sat Josh on his lap as he took a few breaths, trying to catch his own breath. He looked at Josh "Are you going to start running or walking with me so I don't take another break?" Ross asked as he leant against the wall under the banister.

Josh shook his head. He was only a little kid with small legs, he wouldn't be able to run near as fast as Ross or get out at the same time of him. Ross nodded "Thought so.." He shut his eyes. Josh looked up at Ross and down at his neck where he saw Ross's silver long necklace he was wearing, at first Josh thought it was a little bit girly Ross would be wearing a necklace but he saw a whilst at the end of it and well Josh's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He put his tiny hands around it. Ross looked down at Josh when he felt him fiddling with his whistle necklace "What are you doing?" Ross asked.

Josh looked back up at Ross, still having hold of the whistle part of his necklace "It's a whistwle."

Ross nodded "It is..."

"I want wone.." Josh said, so fascinated by it. Ross just laughed at him "Well, you can't have this one." Ross said as he took the whistle part out of Josh's hands. The shirt Josh was wearing caught Ross's eyes, it was of superhero's. Ross wasn't really surprised, most little boys loved superhero's "So you one of those boys that adore superhero's then?"

Josh smiled brightly again, he had totally forgotten about his surroundings and what was going on. He had done ever since Ross had been trying to get him out which was what made Ross so happy about Josh, he didn't have to worry about calming him down more. "I love supwerhewo's!" Josh said, getting all excited. "they're my favwote."

"So would you say obsessed then?" Ross asked, even though there was a slight chance Josh might not know what "obsessed" meant.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Ross said shaking his head. He then picked Josh up and stood up deciding it was time to move again "Say Josh, when I get you out of here, will you call me a superhero?" Ross asked, joking of course.

Josh shook his head "No."

Ross shrugged "Worth a shot, right?" Ross asked before letting out a small laugh and proceeding to get himself and Josh out.

Time: 9:36 a.m.

Rocky and Ratliff both stayed still in the bottom of the underground car park, Rocky had tried several times to get Ratliff out from where he was but nothing was working. It wouldn't budge and Rocky was getting really frustrated over the fact he might not be able to save his best friend and it hurt him like hell. He looked over to Ratliff with sympathy every time he would let out hisses of pain from the rubble lying on top of his leg. After a while of Ratliff keeping on whimpering in pain, Rocky had enough. He got back on his knees and tried with all his force to get the rubble off his legs.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Ow! Ow! Ow! OW! OW! OWWWWWWWWWW!" Ratliff kept on chanting in pain louder and louder as Rocky kept on trying to move it.

Rocky ignored Ratliff's cries of pain, he wanted him to get out of there now. He didn't care if it hurt him, he needed him out of there before it was too late for him. "Rocky stop!" Ratliff shouted as the pain just hurt more and more. Rocky finally stopped and slumped himself against the wall next to Ratliff again "I-it's just useless.." Ratliff sighed "it's obvious your not going to get me out of here.. You should just leave, go find Maia and be with her."

Silence fell between them both as Rocky knew deep down that Ratliff was right, it was useless to get him out. But he still wasn't going to give up on getting him out. Ratliff sighed and looked at Rocky sadly "You know Rocky," Ratliff said "I never really thought I'd have a best friend like you... Your great. I love you for that."

Rocky shook his head he knew what Ratliff was doing, he wasn't going to accept that "No, Ratliff," Rocky said "your are **_ not _**saying goodbye to me okay! I'm getting you out of here whether you like it or not... Whether it causing you great pain or you lose a fucking a limb.. I don't give two shades of shit if you do. If it hurts, bite down... Your getting out of here even if I have to get into your care and knock off the rubble with the back end of it. I don't care! Your not dying!"

Ratliff was taken back by what Rocky had just said to him, he smiled at him but then it faded as he knew that some how Rocky would finally give up on him. It just reminded of Ratliff the time he, Rocky and Ross had got into a car crash, he was trapped in the car and he couldn't move and the car was leaking gas which meant it could set on fire. Rocky tried his best to get him out, he never left him one bit. He finally got him out though.

Rocky nudged Ratliff in the arm and gave him a reassuring smile "It's okay," Rocky said "I'm going to get you out of here."

_"It's okay, I'm going to get you out of here!" Rocky said as he had one hand on Ratliff's shoulder and looking down to where Ratliff had his legs trapped in the car._

_Ratliff shook his head, he felt like crying the pain was that great. Though he supposed this is what himself, Rocky and Ross get for driving around in the woods in the middle of the night when nobody can find him. Oh yeah, also the last time Ratliff lets Rocky drive in the night. Rocky may be 18 and legal to drive, but **never** again is Ratliff letting him. Or Ross if Ross ever gets a car._

_Rocky looked around searching for solutions to try get him out of there, he looked over to Ross who was over on the other side of the passenger seat in the front. All Ross had was a cut on his head which was a pretty deep cut seen as though it was drooping down the side of his head, as for Rocky he's pretty sure one of his ribs is broken but he doesn't care. Ratliff's the one that needs the most attention rather than himself. Rocky looked over to Ross "Ross, I know your not the best person to go running to see if you can find someone with your head being the way it is.. But please.. we need help."_

_"No, I'm not leaving you both behind," Ross said, he then looked at Ratliff "we will somehow get you out of here.. I promise."_

_Rocky made Ratliff twist his body around a little bit and put his arms under his arms before trying to pull him out, but that didn't work either. It just made Ratliff scream like a little girl. "Ratliff, your 19 not 9.. Stop screaming like your balls haven't dropped." Ross said getting frustrated._

_"Oh I'm sorry! Swap places with me won't you and then tell me if you won't fucking scream like a 9 year old!" Ratliff shouted at Ross through gritted teeth in pain._

_Rocky got out from the car and looked on the floor by shining the light on his phone screen on it for a little while until he came across two big sticks. He picked them both up before running back to the car. Rocky went round to the side Ross was on "Ross, go put your arms under Ratliff, pull him out when I say okay." Rocky said. Ross nodded before running round to the other side of the car._

_"Ratliff," Rocky said as Ratliff looked at him "bite down on this." He said putting one of the sticks to his mouth._

_Ratliff looked at Rocky as if he was crazy "Your kidding me right.." Ratliff said._

_"No, but if you want to go through pain without having something to bite or squeeze then it's the twig unfortunately..." Rocky said. Before Ratliff could protest to Rocky, Rocky shoved the stick into his mouth so he was biting down on it. He got the other strong stick and put it under the metal of the car which was crushing his legs, he waited as Ross wrapped his arms around Ratliff waiting for the signal to pull him out. Rocky pushed down on the stick several times, until finally he found the strength to make the stick push the metal up. "Ross! Now! Pull him out!" Rocky said._

_Without hesitation, Ross immediately pulled Ratliff out from where he was making Ratliff spit out the stick and scream in pain. He got him out and fell out of the car with Ratliff on top of him. Ross coughed as he hit the floor "There we go... are you okay now?" Ross asked, still having hold of Ratliff._

_"Yeah," Ratliff said moving off Ross beside him "I think so." Ratliff hissed in pain because of his legs and looked down at them both "I think my legs are broke though.. Ow.."_

_Ross laughed and Rocky came round from the car and looked down at Ross and Ratliff on the floor "'Thank you Rocky for saving me, it meant a lot' No problem Ratliff! Any time!" Rocky said, with sarcasm seen as though Ratliff hadn't thanked him yet._

_"Thank you?" Ratliff said, making him and Ross laugh._

Rocky sighed and put his head against the car park wall as he thought of that day, to think.. That was only about a year ago. Now look. Here they are a year later stuck in the same situation except they can't get Ratliff out this time and Ross isn't here.

Maybe he might not get Ratliff out after all.

_Time: 9:48 a.m._

Rydel slowly felt herself waking up after blacking out from running down the stairs, she hadn't opened her eyes yet. But already she could feel the heat of what seemed like fire in her surroundings, much hotter than it was before. Slowly, Rydel opened her eyes and she got the fright of her life when she saw she was surrounded by fire to the point where she was trapped. The stairs were blocked and the corridor was. She panicked.

Rydel sat up on the floor where there was space and wasn't surrounded by fire and began to shuffle backwards way from all the fire until her back collided with a wall. She looked around where she saw the light of a window which seemed to be her only escape route at the moment. That's if she could get passed the fire and she doesn't think that was going to happen. She let tears form at her eyes as she realized she was now at death's door basically. She failed to save Riker and now she's dying herself. This wasn't the way she imagined her death.

All of a sudden, Rydel felt her phone in her pocket vibrating a little bit which meant she was getting a call. Which was weird because she thought she wouldn't of been able to get a signal in here. She took out her phone and saw the called ID was Riker. She answered it without hesitation "Riker... Oh my god.. I'm so glad you... called.." Rydel said as she coughed between words and was becoming breathless from the smoke.

"Rydel!" Riker said with relief as he was stood with Laura and Maia "I'm so glad your alive and okay! Where are you? Laura and Maia told me you went into the South Tower. Are you making your way out?"

Rydel's face dropped "W-wait... You got out?" Rydel asked.

"I got out about 5 minutes after you ran in Rydel and Ross ran into the North Tower after you thinking you went into that one."

Silence fell over the phone as there was a sense of panic coming from both Riker and Rydel. Before Rydel had ran into the South Tower, something was telling her deep inside not to run in incase Riker did get out. And he did. Now she's going to die. This is what she gets for being stupid, isn't it? "Rydel, where are you?" Riker asked.

"I'm... I'm trapped Riker.." Rydel said as she began to cry.

Riker looked at Maia and Laura with panic and ran his hand through his hair as he looked up to the South Tower where it was burning. He literally felt tears prick at his eyes "Rydel, is there somewhere you can get out? If your trapped there has to be a way you can get out.." Riker said, practically begging hoping there was.

"She's trapped?" Laura said, panicked and about to cry more than she was.

Riker looked at Laura and nodded. Rydel shook her head, even though Riker couldn't hear her "The only escape is... the window and... That's too far from where I can.. reach," Rydel said through tears and coughing between words still. She looked around until she looked next to her where she saw a door. She smiled with relief "Wait! There's a door!" Rydel said as she got up from the floor with all her strength. Rydel put her hand on the door handle and swung it open with all the strength she had, but her smile faded when she realised it was a small cupboard where the cleaners kept their supplies.

Rydel let tears fall out her eyes as she realised this really was the end of the line for her. "Riker.. I'm so sorry." She said, crying again and coughing.

Riker's hopeful smile just faded "It wasn't a way you could get out was it.."

"No, it was a cupboard." She cried as she put her hand through her hair.

"I'm so sorry for being this stupid and running in."

"No, Rydel, your not stupid," Riker said "I'd of done the same if you or anybody else I knew and cared for was in there.. Please... Just don't say goodbye because I know your going to get out of there."

Rydel didn't believe a single word Riker had just said, she knew that Riker was just saying it to make Rydel feel better. She leant against the wall and watched the fire burn as the smoke continued to get inside of her lungs and mouth. "Riker... Put Laura on the phone.. Please.." Rydel said.

Riker looked at Laura and put the phone to her "She wants you Laura.." Riker said.

Laura took the phone from Riker and put it to her ear "Rydel..." Laura said as she was starting to cry again. She'd only just managed to calm herself down until Riker had called Rydel.

"Laura, baby... I'm so sorry," Rydel said "I shouldn't... of left you and... Ross.. I should... of stayed.." Rydel tried to fit her words into one sentence but the smoke was getting thicker and thicker as the fires started to get bigger and bigger.

Laura shook her head and looked up the the South Tower at the many floors that were there filling with smoke at the though Rydel could be at any one of them. "Rydel, it's okay. I understood why you went.. I just wish you would of decided to turn back earlier than you did.."

Rydel nodded and shut her eyes as tears fell down her face quicker "I'm so sorry Laura... You've been a great... best... friend to me and like the sister I've... never had, I shouldn't... of left you like... that."

"It's okay Rydel... You've been the same.."

"I'm gonna miss you.."

"I'm gonna miss you too..." Laura said as there was now no stopping her tears or sobs "please try to hold on a little longer.. You never know the firemen might reach you!" She said, hoping like hell that is what might happen.

Rydel shook her head and coughed violently "C'mon Laura, we both know that's... not going to happen... They... would... of been... by... now." Once again silence fell again and it wasn't a good silence "Goodbye Laura.."

"G-g-goodbye Rydel.." Laura said before taking the phone from her ear. She turned and faced Maia "Do you want to..?" Laura asked.

Maia shook her head as she let tears roll down her cheeks "I don't think I'll be able to bare it, Laur... I don't want to say goodbye. She knows I love her though.."

Rydel nodded as she heard Maia say those words through the phone, even though she couldn't see her. Riker took the phone from Laura and put Rydel on speaker phone so they could all hear her. "Rydel, you have to find a way out.. Please. I don't want be responsible for letting you die like this. I really don't. I don't want you to die." Riker said as his voice cracked.

Rydel just smiled through her tears and violent coughs "It's... okay... Riker... It's not... your fault... it's my own for... going in." She said, before coughing even more than she already was to the point where she's certain she coughed up blood into her hand. She rubbed it on her jean leg to get the blood off her hand. She took a deep breath, not even caring she was inhaling large amounts of smoke. She was going to die anyway.

And not from the smoke or fire getting into her lungs and burning her. From something else.

Rydel looked up to the ceiling as she thought she heard the South Tower shake and crack a little bit, she didn't know if it was apart of her imagination or what... "Riker... What time.. is it?" Rydel asked as she coughed.

Riker looked at his watch "9:55 a.m."

There it was again, the building cracked. She was almost sure it did. "Riker... Did you just... hear the building crack..?"

Riker, Laura and Maia looked to the South Tower to the top of it "No.." Riker said "why did you?"

"Yeah.." Rydel said as she leant against the wall and slid down it until she came into contact with the floor again.

Rydel became more and more scared as she heard a bigger crack sound, she let her tears fall more rapidly than they already were "Tell Laura... She better get her ass... with Ratliff tonight and... date him... Other wise... I swear to... god I'm... gonna... come back and... haunt the both... of you."

Laura let out a small laugh but still crying. She would get with Ratliff tonight, not just for herself but for Rydel too. Riker looked over to Laura where he saw her nodding with tears rolling down her cheeks "I love you Rydel..." Laura said through tears.

Rydel smiled "I love you too... Laur," Rydel said "Maia... I swear to god, you... better take... good care... of Rocky and make... sure he... gets... what... he.. deserves... or... I'll... haunt... you too!" Rydel's head shot up to the ceiling as she heard another crack and metal crunching sound "I know... I wasn't nice... to Rocky.. this... morning... when he was... telling me... about... that... horrible... dream... he had... last night... I was... a... total... bitch... I... never... even... said... sorry... or... that I love... him. Please tell him... I'm... sorry... and I... love him... always will.." Rydel said as she was finding it really difficult to breathe right now and concentrate "If Ross... gets out... of... The... North... Tower... Tell him... I... should... of... listened... to him... as... Laura and stayed with them both," She said the last part quickly as her voice got higher as she ran out of breath. She took a deep breath "tell him.. I love him too.. Tell all... my... baby... brothers... I... love them.. Including... Ratliff..." She paused "I love you... too.. Riker..."

Riker smiled, trying not to cry in front of Laura and Maia, seen as though them two were stood there holding each other as they cried "I love you De-" Riker never had a chance to finish off the sentence. The phone line between him and Rydel went dead. "Delly.." He finished off with a crack in his voice as the sound of the line being dead went off between the three of them. Riker looked down to his watch and looked at the time: _9:58 a.m._

Riker, Laura and Maia turned round and looked up at the South Tower after Riker put his phone into his pocket.

Rydel let her hand fall to the floor and her phone fall out of her hand as this time she had lost all the energy in her body to even function any more. The most she could do was breathe what little air she had left and turn her had as she looked out the window directly in front of her outside which was the only thing bringing in light. She let tears fall down her cheek at a rapid pace with no stopping them as memories and flashbacks played throughout her mind of her, Laura, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, Ross and Maia. Good ones and bad ones.

She was pulled away from them thoughts though when she felt the South Tower begin to shake. Not because of another plane hitting it.. Oh no.. she knew it was something else. But she couldn't quite put her finger on it,. The building shook violently and bits of dust and ceiling started to fall from the ceiling, she looked outside where the the light was blocked by some big black cloud of dust. Which it clicked to her mind what was going on.

The building was collapsing.

Rydel quickly grabbed her phone and opened up the screen where the last thing she saw was the photo of her, Ratliff, Laura, Rocky, Ross, Maia and Riker. She held it tightly to her chest as the vibrations of the building got worse as the South Tower collapsed and got closer to Rydel's floor.

Next thing Rydel knew.

Everything went black.

Riker, Laura and Maia looked away from the South Tower after the line went dead between them and Rydel. All of a sudden they heard a rumble come up from above and people screaming, the three looked up where they saw the South Tower which Rydel was in was collapsing at a fast pace, leaving a big cloud of dust behind. "OH MY GOD!" Laura screamed as she broke down in tears.

"RYDEL!" Riker screamed, even though he knew that wasn't going to bring her back. Nothing was.

Rydel was gone.

* * *

**This was almost 8,000 words. WOW. I think I'm proud of it... I don't know.. cx But anyway.. So.. Rydel's dead.. Once again,.. I'm sorry she's 1/3 people who died.. O. Sorry!**

**But on a lighter note, who likes Josh? :D I love him! I think he's going to be the BEST fictional character I've wrote about! Don't worry! Ross/Josh's relationship is going to get better and cuter like omfg. I have it all written down and your going to love it! That's the ONLY thing that's going to make this story more happier unfortunately. **

**Like I said.. Feel free to shoot, kill or throw things at me right now OR when the stories finished...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) 8 reviews or more for the next one! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm SO happy you all like Josh! OMFG! I seriously think he's going to be the best fictional character I've ever wrote about like.. he's so adorable. asdfghjkl. And as for the Ross/Josh relationship, yeah that might just be the death of me writing that.**

**PLEASE READ:**

**Listen... Rydel... SHE'S DEAD. There is NO bringing her back in this story okay... SO FUCK OFF. She's staying dead. What? Did you REALLY expect me to write a story based on 9/11 and NOT kill off any of the main characters. Yes. In some (well most) of my stories there's death... but I would of thought for the person that complained you'd of been smart enough to figure that one out for yourself -_- Especially since I put at the beginning of the 1st chapter 3 people die... and now there's 2 more to go. So happy holidays people.**

**Even though it's not Christmas. **

**But yeah, now it's only a matter of time until the North Tower collapses in this story.. and Ross, Josh, Ratliff and Rocky are still in there so.. I'll leave you to decide who won't make it out. EVEN THOUGH IT WON'T AFFECT WHO'S NOT GOING TO MAKE IT OUT ANYWAY.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Time: 9:59 a.m._

Ross was still in the North Tower, running around with Josh still in his arms as he carried him. He doesn't how long it had been since he'd managed to get near where the plane crashed into the building but he knew it had been a while, and by the looks of it he wasn't making any progress into getting out of the building any time soon and that's what scared him the most. If he didn't make it out. And of course if he didn't get Josh out in time. He knows he's only known Josh for a short period of time but he can't help but feel attached and drawn to the boy. _He tried to think to himself again in a none pedophilic way _Ross thought to himself.. Ross just shook his head. He needed to quite whilst he was ahead.

He continued on down one of the corridors when he felt the North Tower begin to shake from something, at first he thought it was because the building had been hit again by something but it didn't feel like it. Ross ended up having to dive to the floor as he felt bits of dust falling from the ceiling as he thought the roof was caving in. He didn't squash Josh when he dived to the floor, he did his best not to anyway. As the shaking of the North Tower continued, nothing appeared to be happening to it but dust falling from the ceiling. He then got up from the floor before looking out the window which made his heart drop down all the way too his stomach completely.

The South Tower collapsing.

Josh stood at Ross's legs and watched out of the window with Ross as the South Tower collapsed, leaving a big cloud of dust and god knows what else to fall over the city and other buildings. The dust was black and really thick, Ross wouldn't be surprised if people in the city suffocate from it. Then something occurred to Ross as he was watching the South Tower fall all the way down to the floor in horror.

Rydel.

Ross shot his head into hands and fell against the window, pressing his head against the window. He ran into the wrong tower. He knew he did! Ever since he got about half way up the North Tower to try find her, before he found Josh, every time he got near a window he always looked out to the South Tower because something kept on making him, like an instinct. That was because Rydel was in there. There was no way she would of got out in time. No way in hell. "Rydel.." Ross whispered as he let a tear or two come and fall out his eye.

Josh looked up to Ross as he put his head against the window and saw him starting to sob a little. He walked over to him and tugged on his jean leg to try get Ross's attention "Why are you swad?" Josh asked.

Ross looked down as he felt Josh pulling at his legs and speak, he looked down and smiled at him "Someone..." Ross paused as he felt like he was going to choke "someone I loved and was close to me.. Was in that Tower.. I didn't realise until now.." Ross said, trying not to cry in front of Josh. He wasn't sure if Josh was old enough to understand death just yet, surely he will but not the kind of horrible gory type of death. He then knelt down in front of Josh and smiled at him whilst letting tears fall down his face "but.. don't you worry about it Josh. She's... She's in a better place now." He said before rustling Josh's hair.

Josh looked at Ross with sympathy, he may only be five but he understands what it meant. It meant they'd died. He'd heard it before like when his Granddad had "gone to a better place" as his Mom and Dad had told him before. He wasn't sure how long ago because he's the type of little boy to forget about the bad things and remember the good. He then wrapped his arms around Ross's neck and hugged him, there was no point in hugging him round his torso cause his arms probably wouldn't reach all the way round.

As Josh hugged Ross, Ross wrapped his arms around Josh's small waist/body and hugged him back. Josh was such a good kid with a good heart, though what little boy or girl isn't? He may not of known Josh for a very long time but he could already tell that he was from the moment he met him. Now that Josh had no family - and Josh didn't know that - Ross was going to make a promise to himself and Josh he would keep Josh alive and get him out the North Tower before it collapsed. Come on? The South Tower collapsed and these buildings were suppose to be "unbreakable" so it's only a matter of time before this one collapses too. Ross can already hear it making strange noises.

He needed to get Ratliff out as well. Another person he loves. But that opportunity's out of the window ever since it clicked to him that Laura likes him, and its quite obvious Ratliff likes her too. But that's not important to him right now. Getting Josh out is and finding Ratliff. Ross picked Josh up off the floor "Now, just because she died.. Doesn't mean I'm going to let you die okay?" Ross said as he stood up. Josh nodded "I promise I'll keep you alive, make sure you live before this Tower collapses too. I promise I will." Josh nodded.

Ross took a few steps forwards when the necklace around Josh's neck caught his attention. He stopped and took a good look at it. It was a small black guitar on a chain which was round Josh's neck. When Ross took a closer look at it, he saw it looked like the one - well it was the one - that Ross had always wanted as a little kid but he'd never got it for some unknown reason. "Hey, cool necklace bro," Ross said looking from the necklace to Josh "when I was a kid I always wanted one.. but I never got one for some reason."

Josh looked at Ross as he was looking at him and his necklace "Well you cwan't have it."

"I figured." Ross laughed.

Josh looked down to Ross's whilst necklace before looking up to Ross "The onwy way ywou can have thwis is if I can have thwat." Josh said pointing to Ross's whistle necklace.

Ross laughed before rustling Josh's hair again "No... No you can not." Ross said with a laugh/smile, which something that just happened to appear on his face even though he had just basically watched Rydel die a few seconds ago. Is that weird that one person can have that type of affect on you even though they're just a small kid?

"Can I blow it?" Josh asked.

Ross sighed before giving Josh the end of the whistle where you could blow it, Josh took it in his tiny hands before putting it into his mouth and blowing it loudly, he then dropped it so it hung round Ross's neck perfectly again. Ross then began to walk/run quickly to make his way out of the building and go find Ratliff before it was too late.

As Ross was running, Josh looked up to him and where they were running before back up to him again "Why did you cwome in here?" Josh asked, he knew that it was a scary and dangerous place to be seen as though it was on fire and basically on a time limit of when it will fall and be destroyed.

"I... er... was.. looking for someone," Ross said "but it turned out they were in the wrong place," He frowned, but then he smiled again as he looked at Josh "but it's a good thing I did.. Otherwise I wouldn't of met you and you'd still be stuck up there wouldn't you?"

Josh nodded before frowning a little bit "But.. my famwy would of saved me if thwey weren't dead.." Josh said as he looked at Ross.

Ross stopped running and looked at Josh, he knew? He didn't actually think he knew they were dead. He thought that Josh just thought they'd ran off and gone missing "You knew?" Ross asked.

"I'm fwive not stewpid." Josh said, making Ross laugh a little bit even though it wasn't a good time to. But Josh didn't seem to mind. "I jwust means I hwave no famwy anymore..."

Now Ross did frown, which made Ross remember the promise he was going to make to Josh "Hey, I'm not going to let you go to an orphanage or be on your own, okay?" Ross said "I know it sounds stupid because I've only known you for about 40 or so minutes.. But your too important to me now to let you be on your own and die. So I promise that when I get you and me out of here after we've found my other friend, you can come and live with me. I have a spare room you can have all to yourself. How does that sound?"

Josh smiled brightly and nodded "Yeah! I'd wuv thwat."

"Then I promise I will do that."

Riker, Laura and Maia were laid on the floor face first as the cloud of dust past over them and everything else, they covered their mouths so they didn't inhale it. There were tones of other people who were in the street ducking for cover so it wasn't just them. No doubt the police and firemen would come along and have everyone moved away from the dust so they could breathe properly. Even though the dust hadn't cleared, and it probably wouldn't for days, they decided to get up off the floor and looked at one another, looking at how they were covered in dust. Maia kept the front collar over her shirt over her mouth and nose incase she inhaled anything that could harm the baby, even though anything she inhaled right now probably would.

They watched as people ran around panicking and crying, whilst they just stood there trying really hard to comprehend what had just happened in the past hour. It's really funny how things can change dramatically in just a small amount of time. Never did they think that this morning when they woke up would they be here waiting on someone they loved to see if they were alive or watching their best friend/little sister die.

Riker tried his best to look through the dust to where roughly the North Tower would be, he knows he's probably just going to make Laura and Maia panic by saying this, but it's true "Guys..." Riker said as he had his mouth covered "if the South Tower collapsed.. Then how long is it till the North Tower collapses? Where Ross _and_ Ratliff are."

Maia's eyes widened as she remembered about Rocky. Not that she had forgotten about him, how could she of forgotten about him anyway? She is carrying his baby after all. And he is her boyfriend. She looked at Riker and at Laura "Where's Rocky?" Maia asked.

Riker and Laura looked at each other and back at Maia "I don't know," Laura said "last time I saw him he was in the apartment.."

"I called there," Riker said "before I found you guys.. and.. he never answered. So I don't think he's there any more.. He might of left to try find us."

Maia then went into her pocket and pulled out her phone before dialling Rocky's number to make sure he was okay and still alive.

Rocky was still sat on the floor next to Ratliff and he felt like cutting some bitch. A few minutes ago, Rocky and Ratliff both felt the North Tower shake like there was some kind of earthquake and he and Ratliff both hoped like hell no more rubble fell and landed on Ratliff's leg otherwise they might as well just give up as it would only make it all harder to move and difficult for Ratliff to get out.

Luckily no more rubble fell, just bits of dust.

They were both sat on the floor in a little bit of silence when Rocky's phone started vibrating in his pocket. Rocky jumped to his feet when he felt the vibration cause it scared him with how quiet it was and how there were these random vibrations all the time. He even let out a little scared shout/scream making Ratliff give him a funny look. Rocky calmed himself before answering the phone "H-hello?" Rocky answered.

Maia sighed with relief as Rocky answered the phone "Oh my god Rocky, your okay! Please tell me your okay! Where are you?" She asked.

Now it was Rocky's turn to feel relief as finally he was now in touch with Maia "Maia! Finally! I've been trying to call you _ALL_ day!" Rocky said, even though it never really answered his question "but to answer your question.. I'm in the underground car park of the North Tower with Ratliff because he's trapped under rubble and I can't get him out. Where are you? Are you okay?"

Maia took a deep breath as she felt like she was going to cry "I-I'm outside, almost suffocating in the dust," Maia said "Rocky.. please.. For the love of god you have to get yourself and Ratliff out of there before it's too late!" She begged.

Rocky had a puzzled look on his face. What else was going to happen? He knew it was a pretty intense day and place to be, but what was the worst that could happen now? "Why? Nothing else that's bad can happen now..."

"Oh really Rocky?" Maia asked "did you not feel that big massive huge explosion earthquake thing!?"

"Yeah, I did. Why? What was it?"

Maia sighed and took another deep breath "I-it was the South Tower," Maia said "it collapsed right in front of us and now half the city is just in a cloud of dust."

Ratliff looked up to Rocky when he heard Maia's voice and what she had said about the South Tower collapsing with panic. That was just great.. That obviously meant that the North Tower they were in wasn't going to stay stable for very long now was it? Rocky looked down at Ratliff and saw the panic on his face "It's okay," Rocky said, even though you could hear the fear and nervousness in his voice "We'll get out. I'll get him out. I'll come to you straight away.." He paused for a moment "I love you."

Maia smiled a little even though she was basically in tears "I love you too," She said "now please.. get out of there before it does collapse. That's if it does."

"I'll do my best," He said. He wasn't going to lie to Maia and say he will get out cause there was a slight possibility that he wouldn't get out "listen... Maia. If I don't get out.. I'm so sorry about yesterday and last night.. I never meant to last out like that I guess it was because I was just shocked and scared... Look, I love you both okay. Just please make sure you take good care of my little boy or girl, or I swear, I will have to come back and haunt you all." Rocky said, letting in a little bit of humour to take some of the pressure off the subject. Because that was the Rocky Lynch thing to do.

Maia nodded whilst she let tears roll down her face quickly, she had to put her hand over her mouth so he couldn't hear her sobs or crying "I will.." Maia said, then realising that Rocky was trying to say goodbye to her in the nicest way possible. "Rocky please don't say goodbye.. We've already been through one goodbye with Rydel today, we don't want another one," Maia continued on. Which made Rocky confused as to why Rydel would be saying goodbye, he was going to ask what Maia was talking about but she continued on "Just because Rydel didn't make it out the South Tower alive, doesn't mean you won't."

Rocky's eyes widened "Wait... What?" He asked, which made Ratliff have panic inside of him more and more than ever before.

Maia gasped, some how it had slipped her mind that Rocky didn't know. How would he know anyway? He was in the North Tower, he didn't watch her die he just heard her without even realising. "I forgot.. You didn't know.. Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"Maia, what happened to Rydel?"

"S-she's dead," Maia managed to let out in a whisper "she died. She went into the South Tower thinking Riker was in there but she got trapped and it collapsed whilst she was in it. Please Rocky, get out...I don't want to lose anybody else today. We all don't."

Rocky nodded, even though Maia couldn't see "Okay, I got it. I promise I'll try to get out. Goodbye Maia, I love you." Rocky said before hanging up. He then slid his phone into his pocket and put his head against the wall, doing his best not to cry in front of Ratliff. He'd never cried in front of anyone before.

Ratliff just sighed and put the back of his head against the wall. This was just great. Now there probably was no hope that he was going to get out alive.. Maybe even Rocky.

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to pre-warn you NOW... The _end_ of the NEXT chapter breaks my heart.. I haven't even written it yet and just thinking about it just makes me want to cry at how much my heart is going to hurt writing it (y) Ouch. Aly (HJ Russo) you know what I mean..**

**Just warning you guys because it's... its another goodbye and.. I hate myself. I'm just gonna go now and let you all wonder.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! 10 reviews or more for the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hate myself for this chapter.**

_Flashback_

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_Time: 10:12 a.m._

Ross held tight onto Josh as he had finally picked up a good running pace, at last Ross was finally nearly at the bottom. In fact, he was at the bottom. All he needed was one more flight of stairs and he would be at the bottom and then he could go into the underground car park and save Ratliff from where he was. At last he could finally get out of the building and take Josh and Ratliff to safety and this whole nightmare would be over. He made sure he had Josh wrapped tightly round his torso as he was going to pick up the pace of running.

He held onto him tightly as he ran the fastest he could towards the last flight of stairs, he kicked the door open and ran down them where he found himself finally at the bottom of the North Tower. He sighed with relief and smiled at Josh "I told you I'd get us both out of here in time." Ross said. Josh looked up to Ross and smiled at him also. "But, there's one last thing we need to do okay?" Ross said. Josh nodded.

Ross looked around, he looked outside towards the front doors when he saw how dark it was because of the dust from the South Tower, he saw bits of the South Tower remains on the ground. He could only imagine how many dead bodies lay in that wreck.. including Rydel's amongst them all. Ross shook his head, trying not to think about it until his eyes landed on the stairs leading down to the underground car park. He let his feet take him over there.

Ratliff sighed, he'd been arguing with Rocky ever since the phone call with Maia. They'd been arguing about how Rocky wasn't going to leave Ratliff behind to die on his own or leave him trapped because he was going to try, then there was Ratliff telling him to go and be with Maia and the baby before it is too late and he never sees them again. Ratliff sighed "Look. I'm telling you... Go be with Maia and your soon-to-be baby... Their life's are worth more to you than mine right now." Ratliff said.

Rocky rolled his eyes, he was actually thinking about picking up one of the smaller pieces of rubble right now and smacking Ratliff in the head and knock him out so he could just pull him out without Ratliff screaming and causing himself more pain. He sighed. Then Rocky's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and smiled down towards Ratliff as he finally got an idea of how he was going to get him out.

Ratliff looked at Rocky confused "What...?" He asked.

Rocky knelt down to the floor before picking up the brick on the floor that had fell from the roof and held it up, ready to hit Ratliff with it. Ratliff's eyes widened when he realised what Rocky was about to do "Don't you dare come near me with that thing!" Ratliff shouted putting his hands up in the attempt to block if Rocky did throw the brick.

As Rocky went to go smash it over Ratliff's head, he stopped when he heard a noise coming from the staircase in the car park. Ratliff looked to where Rocky was looking when he heard the noise as well. Footsteps. Ratliff looked up to Rocky "Do you think it's the firemen?" Ratliff asked, hoping like hell it was. Rocky just shrugged as he stood over Ratliff with the brick still in his hand.

"Ratliff!"

Rocky looked down to Ratliff "There's your answer, it's Ross." Rocky said.

"Ross!" Ratliff shouted.

Ross ran towards where the voices were coming from when finally he found Ratliff... with Rocky. He shook his head, but was horrified when he saw all the rubble that was on top of his leg. No wonder he wasn't able to make contact with anyone. Though he thought Rocky would of had him out by now, which was starting to make Ross remember the time they had that car crash a year ago and Ratliff got his legs stuck in the front. He went over to both of the boys.

Rocky looked at Ross and the boy he had in his arms "Ross..." Rocky said "are you going to explain the kid?"

"Huh?" Ross asked. Then it clicked to him when he remembered he had Josh in his arms "Oh yeah, right, this is Josh. I found him on his own upstairs in the North Tower. His family are...yeah.." Ross said, trying not to say in front of Josh incase it triggered anything. Rocky and Ratliff nodded finally clicking to his mind. "And I made him a promise that because his family are dead that he could stay with me."

"You did what?!" Ratliff asked, raising his voice.

Ross rolled his eyes, he knew he was bound to get this off someone "Look.. You don't understand."

"No your right," Ratliff said folding his arms "do explain."

"Look, do you want getting out of here before this building collapses too or stay here for when it does?" Ross asked as he put Josh on the floor.

Ross then went over to Ratliff and knelt beside him whilst Rocky was on the other side. Ross then looked up to Rocky "How come you never got him out yet?" Ross asked. Rocky just glared down at Ross "I couldn't move the rocks on my own," Rocky said "it's a good thing you came cause now we might have a chance getting him out of here."

"Why didn't you help him push the rocks off?" Ross asked, looking at Ratliff.

Ratliff then looked up at Rocky as if they were the both two stupidest people in the world. Why didn't they do that? Then maybe they would of been out the North Tower faster than this. Ross stopped them both from explaining "Never mind," Ross said "look.. I'm here now. So lets just get this show on the road before this Tower decides it wants to collapse."

Ross and Rocky both put their hands under the big rocks and lifting it up together with great struggle before throwing it off Ratliff, letting it smash into pieces on the floor. Ratliff flung his head back and sighed with relief, he'd never felt so good in his entire life. He finally felt like his leg could breathe again, even though his leg was hurting more than anything in the whole entire world. Once that rock was off Ratliff, both brothers began to take the other rocks off Ratliff when finally they came to the smaller rocks which they could just brush off when all of a sudden...

They heard a metal crunching sound and a roof caving in.

All of them stopped what they were doing before looking up to the roof of the car park and then at each other with worry, as it sounded like the building was making that noise. Rocky looked at the time on his watch. 10:15 a.m. Ross looked over to where Josh was stood and he was stood there looking around at where the noises were coming from with fright. "Josh," Ross said "don't worry. We'll get out. Come over here and help." Josh then came waddling over before taking the very small rocks off Ratliff's legs helping Rocky and Ross.

It took about 1 minute or so but Ratliff finally had no rubble on his legs any more. "Thank fucking god!" Ratliff shouted as he rubbed his leg that had been trapped under the rubble "now lets get me the fuck out of here."

"Ratliff... Kid!" Ross said, referring to Josh. Ratliff looked at Josh. Ross shook his head "Can you feel your leg?" He asked. Ratliff shook his head. Ross then put his hands at the bottom of Ratliff's jean leg and rolled it up where he saw Ratliff's leg was cut to bits, pouring with blood, bruised and deformed a little, making him almost throw up. He then rolled his jean leg back down "okay, you need a doctor." Ross then put Ratliff's arm around Ross's neck and Rocky put Ratliff's other arm around his neck, Rocky and Ross began to count to three to lift Ratliff up.

"Don't fucking count! Just do!" Ratliff yelled, he was so desperate to get out of the North Tower. He didn't like the noises it was making. Rocky and Ross then picked Ratliff up off the floor quickly, Ratliff screamed out in pain as he was lifted to the floor until he was balanced on one leg and the pain sort of went away.

Once they had Ratliff on the floor, Ross let go of Ratliff and let Rocky hold him before he went up to Josh. "Josh, jump on my back." Ross said before kneeling down backwards in front of Josh. Josh put his hands round Ross's neck and jumped onto his back. Ross stood up and made sure he was secure on his back before putting his arm around Ratliff's waist and Ratliff's arm round his neck behind Josh so he would stay on Ross's back more. Ross looked over to the ramp that was used by cars to get in and out, "C'mon, we'll go up the ramp." Ross said.

They began to make their way over to the ramp quickly "Wait, wait, wait," Rocky said making them all stop "Ratliff... give me your car keys. I need to get something from there."

"What do you need to get?" Ratliff asked. Why would Rocky need to go in Ratliff's car for? They can't exactly use it because part of the roof caved in on the engine... The cars everything but useful right now.

"I left something in there.." Rocky said "you know that thing I needed to give to Maia.."

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah," Ratliff said finally getting it "but still Rocky.. you need to live for Maia. There's no point in going for it."

The three boys jumped when they heard a crash from above them in the North Tower. They looked up the roof "Guys, c'mon," Ross said "there's not much time left. Rocky get hold of Ratliff."

Rocky looked at Ratliff with pleading eyes and Ratliff could see how much that thing meant to Rocky so he just sighed. He was going to regret doing this "I care for your safety Rocky, I really do," Ratliff said "but.. the keys are already in the car."

Rocky smiled "Thank you!" Rocky said before turning around and making his way over to the car. He then stopped and turned round "You three go! I'll meet you out there or later. I promise." He then turned round to go to the car.

"Rocky wait!" Ross said. Rocky turned round and faced Ross, waiting for the lecture of how he had to live seen as though he'd heard it enough from Ratliff today. Ross sighed as he saw Rocky's face "Good luck bro." Ross said.

Rocky smiled at Ross, Ratliff and Josh before running over to the car. Ross took a very tight grip on Ratliff seen as though he had to carry Josh on his back as well as Ratliff. He then made his way up the ramp as fast as he could outside of the North Tower.

Finally they were out and could breathe in the fresh air. Even though it was filled with dust which they were now getting covered in.

Time: 10:19 a.m.

Laura, Maia and Riker were still in the middle of the street by the North Tower, and Laura felt like she was going to have a panic attack if Ross, Ratliff and Rocky didn't make an appearance any time soon. They'd been gone too long and every time she looked at the North Tower through the dust she'd just get a horrible feeling about it collapsing like the South Tower. She had got that panicked about it that she had to move around and pace.

"They're dead aren't they," Laura said as she choked on the tears that were coming out of her eyes "they are. That's why they're not coming out. They're dead!" She yelled as she was starting to breakdown crying harshly. She'd had enough of trying to stay strong and calm that she just finally broke down.

Riker walked over to Laura and grabbed her by both her shoulder's "Laura, calm down.. They're not dead," Riker said "I know they're not. I can feel it.." He know it sounded cheesy and cliche that he could feel Ross, Rocky and Ratliff were still alive but he'd known them all too long to know that there was something wrong with them without being told he could literally feel it. By the looks of it Laura was refusing to acknowledge what Riker was saying to her, so he just brought her in for a hug and held her tightly before she decided to collapse onto the floor. To be quite honest, Riker wouldn't want to fall to the floor in the amount of dust there was.

Riker held Laura as she sobbed and hoped she would shut up and stop putting panic on him and Maia, when he looked to the end of the street where the North Tower was where he saw two figures in the distance. Actually three as he could see there was a kid on the other persons back, and by the looks of it they were struggling greatly. Riker looked closely and his smile lit up brightly when he realised who it was "Ross! Ratliff!" Riker called. Laura pulled away from the hug and looked down the street with Maia where they did indeed see Ross and Ratliff.

They all sighed with relief before running down the street towards them. Ross and Ratliff looked ahead of them where they saw Riker, Maia and Laura running towards them. Well almost them. They were all covered in dust from their head to toe. No doubt that would take forever to get out when they had a bath or shower later. Once they were all back together as a gang, Ross slowly let Josh slide off his back and stand by his side whilst everyone hugged one another individually.

Lastly Ratliff and Laura hugged each other. She hugged Ratliff tightly whilst letting a couple of tears fall down her face, she held onto him not wanting to let go. Not even noticing Ross still had hold of him to support him, so Ross just watched from the side as the both of them hugged. Ratliff felt so happy to be finally out and hugged Laura. "I thought I'd lost you." Laura said through tears.

Ratliff smiled letting out a small laugh "You can't get rid of me that easily." Ratliff said. He pulled away from the hug and smiled down at Laura before he felt himself falling to the side, but luckily Ross was there to support him so he didn't fall face first into - what use to be - the floor, but is now dust.

Maia looked at Ratliff's leg as he fell into Ross "We should go back and get an ambulance for you or something.." Maia suggested. All of them agreed and they made their way up the street.

As they made their way up the street, Riker stopped. Making them all stopped. He turned round and faced Ross and Ratliff "Where's Rocky?" Riker asked. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about Rocky. He should of known when he only saw Ross, Ratliff and the kid that Rocky wasn't there.

Ross's eyes widened. He had totally forgotten about Rocky still being in the car park. Ross turned round in the hope that Rocky was coming back down the street but he wasn't. Ross looked back at Riker with concerned eyes. He then let go of Ratliff before giving him to Riker to hold "I'll go find him!" Ross said going to turn round to go to the North Tower, when Josh's voice stopped him.

"Ross!" Josh shouted.

Ross turned around and looked down at Ross, he looked so confused and panicked to where Ross was going. He looked around at everyone else, Riker, Laura, Maia and Ratliff their faces read to Ross 'You can't go back in'. He looked back down to Josh and that's what his face was reading. He sighed "Yeah Josh?" Ross asked, with a painful smile. Unfortunately he knew where this was going.

It was heading in the direction of a goodbye.

"Where are you going?" Josh asked as he walked closer to Ross and looked up to him. Honestly, all Josh was hoping was that Ross wasn't going back into the Tower. He knew how dangerous it was.

"I'm going to save my brother," Ross said "you know? The one that kinda looks like Jesus a bit.." He said hoping to make Josh laugh. But he didn't. Normally he would of.

Josh frowned as he looked at Ross "Bwut... it's two dangerwous.. What if ywou dwon't come back owt." Josh said, nervous and scared that he would probably not see Ross again.

Ross smiled down at Josh with a sad, yet happy smile. He then knelt down in front of him on his knees before wiping Josh's face with both of his hands as dust was starting to build up on it. Ross took a deep breath before speaking "I know it's... dangerous," Ross began "and that's why I'm going back in. Cause my brother's in danger. You'd do the same thing if it was one of your siblings, right?" He asked. Josh nodded.

Now, Ross frowned cause this was the hardest part to say to Josh. It wasn't the goodbye he was saying that was so hard, it was the promise he'd made Josh back in the North Tower. He looked back up to Josh "Do you remember them two promises I made you back in the Tower?" Ross asked.

"Thwat ywou'd kweep me awive and let me live with ywou cause I have no famwy."

Ross nodded with a small smile "Yeah, them too.. Now..I've already lived up to the first promise... But I'm going to have to break the second promise," Ross said sadly as he looked at Josh frowning "I'm not guaranteed that when I go into that Tower again.. that I'll come back out. I might not." Josh frowned as tears pricked at his little eyes.

Ross wiped away the tears that he could see Josh was forming at his eyes, he didn't want him to cry. Ross looked down when his whistle necklace caught his attention, he smiled slightly again "Here," Ross said before taking the whistle necklace from round his neck. He then put it on Josh's neck so it fit him perfectly. He remembered how much Josh had liked that necklace back in the Tower "that's for you incase I don't come back. I know how much you lived this... Least now that you have it... You have something to remember me by."

Josh looked down at the necklace Ross placed around his neck before looking up at Ross smiling, Josh then put his hand to his guitar necklace that Ross had liked up in the Tower and he began to tug at it in the hope it would come off. "Sweetie, don't do that!" Maia said as she went over to Josh. She undone the necklace from the back and put it into his hands for him, rather than him pulling it from his neck. "Thwank you." Josh said, looking to Maia. Maia nodded before stepping back with Riker, Ratliff and Laura who were just watching this as their hearts were slowly breaking.

Josh then put the necklace into Ross's hand that was much more bigger than his was, also remembering that Ross liked his necklace and how he never got one when he was little. So why not give it to him when there's a chance Josh could never see him again? "Thwis is for you... I want ywou to kweep it.." Josh said letting it rest in Ross's hand.

Ross looked down to the necklace in his hand that Josh had gave him, he was so tempted to let a tear fall down his face but he just held it back. This was hurting him so bad. He never thought that he would meet someone in a short period of time that would mean so much to him. He then looked back up to him, making it obvious in Ross's face that he looked like he was going to cry "Thank you.." Ross said, as his voice cracked.

Josh smiled at Ross, which was something he always seemed to do around Ross. Smile. He'd never smiled around anyone else the way he did with Ross. He then smiled even bigger at Ross as he said his next words "Ywour my supwer hewo for savwung me," Josh said "thwank you.."

Ross smiled at Josh sadly before bringing him in and hugging him tightly.

_"Say Josh, when I get you out of here, will you call me a superhero?" Ross asked, joking of course._

_Josh shook his head "No."_

_Ross shrugged "Worth a shot, right?" Ross asked before letting out a small laugh._

And he was only joking when he said that, and now Ross knows Josh meant every word he said to him just then. Now he couldn't help but sob into Josh's shoulder which made Josh frown. Ross rubbed Josh's back and pulled away from the hug, he then ruffled Josh's hair which was something he'd done ever since he'd met Josh. Ruffle his hair. He didn't know why but it was a force of habit and it would more than likely be the last time he ever did so.

Ross shook his head and wiped his eyes before standing up "Take care of that necklace for me," Ross said letting tears fall "it's very precious to me. I've had it since forever."

Josh looked up to Ross and nodded "I will."

Ross looked down at Josh saddened that this was their final farewell. He sighed before pulling him in for another hug, he pulled away and smiled at him before he turned around and ran down the street back to the North Tower to save Rocky.

Josh watched as Ross ran down the street back towards the North Tower with a frown on his face as Ross slowly disappeared into the dust where the Tower was. He put his little hand round the whilst of the necklace before Ross was completely gone out of his sight.

* * *

**I hate myself. Omfg. I'm so sorry. But... If anything this is NOTHING compared to what's going to happen next..**

**So.. Who found Ross & Josh's goodbye sad? I cried when I got to the end of it. Jesus. WHO ALLOWED ME TO OPEN UP A FANFICTION ACCOUNT AND PUT YOU THROUGH THESE EMOTIONAL ROLLERCOASTERS.**

**GOSH.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! 10 reviews or more for the next one! Can MORE Of you review than you did on the last one as well... cause.. there wasn't very many.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah... I know the last chapter was sad T_T I'm so sorry! But you know, this isn't exactly a happy story with what it's based around :/ **

**REPLIES:**

**annomynous: **Well sorry, I did warn you that this wasn't going to be a happy story cx

**R5Lover: **Yeah.. I don't think your going to like what happens next.

**RikeLoverforlife: **Will you do me a favour? Please? FUCK OFF. If you don't like the fact that people are dying in this R5 story then go find another one! You can't fucking expect me to NOT kill any of the characters when I write a story about the Twin Towers. Like wtf. I'm sure if anyone else wrote a story based off 9/11 with R5 in it they'd kill at least some of them off like I did. SO fuck off. Leave. Don't come back. Go write your own story with a happy ending if you want.. JUST. LEAVE.

**Anyway...**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_Time: 10:23 a.m._

Rocky searched around in Ratliff's car what he was looking for. He knew it was pointless going back to look for a ring when there's a 50/50 chance he could die if the North Tower collapsed, but Rocky was almost certain he was going to make it out alive. Key word = Almost. He wasn't even sure if he was going to make it out the car and if Maia would ever know that Rocky was going propose, hopefully Ratliff would tell Maia that. If not.. Then he'll do what dead people do best - haunt.

Rocky began to search through the shelf in Ratliff's car for the ring and he was struggling to find it. At last he found it right at the back of the shelf, as he went to go grab it he heard the building make a noise. Rocky looked up even though he was staring at the ceiling of the roof, he shook his head and grabbed the ring incase that was a sign the Tower was about to collapse. What Rocky didn't realise was that his foot was the only thing keeping the door of Ratliff's car open, it was already open when Ratliff was crushed under the rubble. Rocky couldn't take the car keys out of the engine because the keys were crushed into the engine after some rubble had fell onto the car and crushed bits of it, unfortunately the window where the steering wheel was being one of them.

Finally, Rocky got the box the ring was in and took it out. He then opened it to double check the ring was still in there. He opened it up and the ring sat in there shining he sighed with relief, but as he went to go close it he accidentally dropped the box out of his hand and onto the floor of the car. "Shit.." Rocky murmured. He bent down, taking his foot away from the door which cause the door of the car to slam shut. Rocky picked up the ring and put it in his pocket and tried to open the door. It wouldn't. He tried again. Still wouldn't.

"Oh no.." Rocky said as he started to barge at it with his hand, kick, punch and slap it. Still wouldn't open.

It had been a couple of minutes since Ross had gone back into the North Tower and instead of doing the right thing and leaving to go get help for Ratliff and themselves, because god knows what they were inhaling from the cloud of dust that was still casting over them, they stayed and waited incase Ross got out along with Rocky. But something told them they weren't going to get out so they didn't know why they were waiting. Yet, they decided to stay because Josh was just standing there watching in the direction Ross had ran off.

All of them had made a little conversation with Josh after Ross left, only small. Josh didn't seem like a very talkative person when Ross wasn't around him. It's what it seemed like anyway. Riker let go of Ratliff and let Maia and Laura both hold onto him so he would stand up straight, they weren't going to let him sit on the floor because of the dust that was setting itself down on the floor and that would probably get into the cuts onto his leg and cause infection.

Once Riker made sure Laura and Maia had hold of him, he walked over to Josh and knelt in front of him and took hold of his little hands. "Hey, Josh is it?" Riker asked. Josh nodded "He will be back, Ross.. I know he will." Josh nodded again. "How did you two meet?" Riker asked.

"He savwed me.. I was in the tower on my own." Josh said. He still hadn't put a smile on his face, ever since Ross left it kind of faded into more of a depressed face. Which kind of told everyone there how close Ross and Josh must of got whilst being with each other.

Riker nodded, he took his hands away from Josh when he felt something sticking to his hands. He flipped his hands over and looked at them. Blood. Riker knows it definitely wasn't from him, he then looked up to Josh "Josh... are you bleeding?" Riker asked as he flipped over his hands and looked to see blood on them. Josh shook his head. "Then.. How did you get blood on your hands?" He asked confused.

"I coughed and when I wiped my mowth, thwaht's where the bwood came fwom." Josh told him.

"So.. you coughed up blood?" Riker asked. Josh nodded as he began to cough again and Riker could see the blood coming out of his mouth. "Shit!" Riker looked over to the other three "Guys! Pass me something quick! He's coughing up blood!" Riker yelled at them panicked. Maia let go of Ratliff before running over to Riker and giving him a piece of cloth she had in her pocket, luckily it was clean. Laura was struggling to hold Ratliff so she helped him sit on the floor and he made sure his jeans were on tight right his hurt leg so nothing got up them, Laura went round to Riker and Maia to see what was up with Josh.

Riker wiped Josh's mouth and took the blood away from him. "There we go.." Riker said, even though he kind of knew it wasn't the end of it. "Are you okay now?" Riker asked. Josh shook his head. "Why not?" Riker asked "is it cause Ross had gone back into the tower?" He asked again, Josh shook his head again. "Then what is it?" Riker asked.

He soon got his answer when Josh collapsed and Riker had to catch him before he hit the floor.

Ross ran back down into the car park and ran through until he got to Ratliff's car where Rocky was, he saw Rocky inside of the car sat on the front seat as best as he could. He ran over to the car and looked at Rocky through the window "What are you doing?" Ross asked as he saw Rocky just sat in the car seat with a depressed face. "Get out Rocky." Ross said. Rocky shook his head. "Rocky please get out.." Rocky shook his head. Ross looked up as he heard part of the building crack. "Rocky c'mon.."

Then all of a sudden, Ross felt it shake a little bit. His eyes widened as he recognised that shake.

It was the same shake Ross felt before the South Tower collapsed.

"Rocky! Get the FUCK out of that car... NOW!" Ross demanded as he began to pull at the door, realising it was locked and wouldn't open. "Rocky, open the door! Please! It's going to collapse! I know what shake that was! It wasn't a nice one! And your not going to like the outcome in a few minutes or seconds time!"

Rocky looked out the car window to Ross and frowned "If I could get out, you know I would.." Rocky said, which made Ross cock his head and look at him confused. "The car door won't open.. I tried everything... Nothing worked. You might as well just leave me and go be with everyone else and the kid."

Ross shook his head "No, not without you."

Rocky just laughed before looking away. He then sighed and looked over to Ross "For your brother's last wish... please?" Rocky asked, with sad yet happy eyes. Ross shook his head, not disobeying what Rocky wanted.. but because he was finding it hard to follow. "Ross.. go on. I can die happy knowing everyone's safe, alive and okay.. I know my baby has a mother I know who will take good care of her with the support of my two brothers and friends.. Right?" Ross nodded "please Ross... I'm happy. I'd rather die happy than sad. Just go."

"F-fine.." Ross croaked out. He put his hand up to the window but dropped it before he turned round and slowly walked off. He turned round and looked at Rocky for one last time "I love you bro." Ross said as he was a certain distance away from the car.

"What?" Rocky asked as he couldn't hear him.

"I said I love you."

"What?!" Rocky asked louder "sorry.. I can't hear anything your saying."

"I said I love you." Ross said a little bit louder.

"WHAT?!"

"I said goodbye!" Ross shouted more quicker and agitated. Rocky nodded before giving Ross a little wave. And that's when Ross felt the beginning to shake violently, Ross then turned around and took off quickly on his feet towards the ramp of the car park as the building began to shake more and more, which meant the North Tower was collapsing.

For a second, Ross didn't think he was going to make it out of the car park in time before the dust hit the floor and the building collapsed. But he did. He ran out of the building into the outdoors and once he was at least 10 or so metres away from the North Tower, he jumped onto the floor and took cover as the dust passed quickly over him so he didn't end up swallowing any of it. As he heard the Tower fall and collapse as well as the screams of people around the streets and the sound of the dust going over him and other people who were on the floor, he felt an emotion of sadness and happiness.

Sadness because he just lost another one of his siblings, happiness because now he could keep that promise to Josh about him staying with him. At least Ross got a happy ending at the end of today at least. Not entirely a happy ending seen as though he lost Rydel and Rocky today to the falling of the Twin Towers, but at least he has Josh, Riker, Laura, Maia and Ratliff. At least.

Ross let another few minutes pass before slowly looking up to see if the dust had slowed down passing over him. It did. He put his hands onto the floor before getting himself up, realising how much he was covered in the dust. Ross looked around at the people who were getting up from the floor or still ducked before walking down the street to make his way back to Riker and everyone on the street they were on.

For a moment Ross thought he had forgotten what street they were on, he had already forgot about most things in his life today. He knows he saw Rydel this morning but he can't even picture how she looks like anymore, he can only imagine how Rocky looks all crushed and dead under the rubble of the North Tower. Man, why did Ross have to leave him behind?

He slowed down his running into jogging as he was approaching the street he knew everyone was on. Ross walked down the street once they came into sight he smiled when he saw them all, only to let it fade into confusion as he saw everyone laid on the floor surrounding something apart from Ratliff who was sat to the side of everyone. Ross looked over to Ratliff to see if he could read what was going on.

Ratliff was watching as Riker, Maia and Laura were trying to help Josh. He'd finally stopped coughing up blood, but the problem was that after he stopped coughing blood the North Tower collapsed and it made everything worse for Josh as everything managed to find a way into his lungs. Riker had even done his best to cover up Josh without crushing him as the dust went over them. Right now he was slowly dying as Ratliff could tell. The three were just yelling at each other for things to do. Ratliff just sighed and looked away from them all as he couldn't bare the sight anymore, instead he just looked down the street when Ross caught his eye as he slowly walked up the street.

Ratliff threw Ross a sympathetic sad look as Ross looked over in confusion. Almost immediately when Ross saw Ratliff give him the look, he knew what was going on as the only person that wasn't there standing or kneeling was Josh. "No.." Ross whispered to himself. Ross found himself running up the street and next thing he knew, he got in between Riker and Laura who were knelt on the floor and looked at Josh who was on the floor laying in Riker's arms "What happened?!" Ross asked, taking Josh away from Riker's arms and into his own.

Riker sat back as Ross took him from his arms "I don't know," Riker said "he coughed up blood, tried to hide it, coughed it up again, he stopped, the North Tower collapsed and I think it made it worse.." Riker said as he watched Ross.

Ross looked down at Josh into his arms, he saw Josh's eyes were slowly shutting, so he gently tapped Josh's face "Josh... Josh.. stay with me," Ross said as he felt a lump in his throat "it's Ross..."

Josh slowly opened up his eyes again, it was blurry his vision but it soon came back and he saw Ross above him looking down on him and holding him. He smiled weakly at him "Ross.. Ywou came bwack.." Josh said weakly, his voice cracking.

Ross nodded "I did," Ross's voice cracked as he said those words "how are you feeling?" he asked.

Josh coughed hard and violently, a little blood came out the side of his mouth but Ross wiped it off with the sleeve of his jacket and wiped the rest off his mouth. "It..." Josh coughed "hwurts.."

"What..? What hurts?" Ross asked, as he was going to try help him as much as he can. He made two promises too Josh. 1. He could come stay with him and be happy. 2. He would keep Josh alive.

Josh lifted up his hand and put it to his chest as he was finding it difficult to speak "My chwest."

Ross looked up to Riker, Laura, Maia and Ratliff to see if they knew what it could be. Everyone shrugged and shook their heads but Laura. She just sat there letting a tear fall down her face as she watched, knowing exactly what it was. "Laura.. what is it?" Ross asked "please tell me so I can help him."

Laura shook her head "you can't help him," Laura said with tears running down her face "when you guys were running through the Tower for the amount of time he was alone he was obviously breathing in and inhaling the smoke from the fire from where you were which was getting into his lungs and chest, then when he got out here he must of done the same but with the dust which caused him a chest infection.. Then when the North Tower collapsed.. It made it worse."

"Then we'll get him a doctor." Ross said about to pick him up and being desperate. "No!" Riker said, stopping him "you can't., You won't get him to the nearest doctor in time to help him... I'm so sorry Ross.."

Ross shook his head as tears rolled down his face, he felt his heart hurting by just what everyone was saying to him about Josh. They'd come too far now for Ross to just let him die like this, there had to be something he could do to help him. He made him two god damn promises he promised he would keep and now it looks like he's breaking them both. "No, there has to be _something_ I can do to help him!" Ross pleaded.

Riker rubbed Ross's back gently "I'm sorry.." Riker said.

Ross shut his eyes as tears escaped out if them and rolled down his cheeks and off them very quickly. He then looked down at Josh and stroked his face as he was barely alive still "I'm so sorry.." Ross said as it came out more of a whisper through his tears "I didn't... I didn't mean for any of this to happen.."

"It okay."

Ross nodded as he stroked his head. Josh let out a small cough "Do ywou want ywour neckwace bwack?" Josh asked as he put his hand on the whistle necklace Ross had given him before he ran into the tower.

Ross shook his head putting his hand onto Josh's hand that was in the whistle, stopping him from trying to take it off. "No, no," Ross said "you keep it.."

"Ywou kweep mine two."

Ross let out a small laugh which only made more tears fall down from his face. He tried to calm himself down a little bit so he could speak more clear to him "I'm so sorry I have to break them two promises I made you," He said making him cry even more which he didn't think was even possible "some superhero I am to you huh? Because I'm not one if I'm going to let you di- down... by breaking them promises."

"Shhh.." Josh said, making Ross quiet "ywour the bwest supwerhewo I ever mwet and known." Ross could of sworn that Josh's mission was to make Ross cry so much that he died with Josh because of dehydration. "Don't cwy," Josh said "nowthing bad is gowing to happwen... is thwere?" Josh asked, a little bit confused. He wasn't sure what was going on. All he knew was that he was in pain and everyone seemed to be upset.

Ross shook his head as the tears picked up there pace falling down his cheeks, he had to keep Josh happy didn't he. "N-no," Ross said "nothing bad is going to happen.."

"Thwen why are ywou cwying?"

Ross sniffled and wiped his eyes, even though it didn't stop the tears "B-because.. Your.. Your in pain.. a-and.. I don't like it when people I care about are in pain..." Ross said, half lying. Of course he was upset that Josh was in pain, but he was more sad and broken about the fact he was in pain and _dying _in his arms.

Josh smiled up at Ross, it was sweet that Ross was so caring about him because Josh felt the same way about Ross. As he went to go say something, he didn't. He was cut off by the pain in his chest.. Josh winced before coughing again, but more violently "Ross... mwake the pwain go away... it hwurts.."

Ross started to shake a little bit as tears came out of his eyes, he shut his eyes before re-opening them and looking over to Riker who was sat beside Ross with tears in his own eyes. Riker just nodded at Ross, which told him _'it's time' _and Ross just turned his head slowly to Josh. He wiped Josh's face where there were bits of dust "Just..." Ross paused as he really couldn't string the sentence together.

"Just go to sleep." Ross said, shaking his head and voice breaking "that'll... that'll make the pain.. go away." He sniffled.

Josh nodded "Will ywou be thwere when I wake up?" Josh asked. He hoped Ross would be there, seen as though his Mom and Dad had gone missing. At least that's what Josh thinks and remembers. He wasn't quite sure he remembered what had happened to them.

Ross shook his head and turned his head to Riker "I can't do this..." Ross said to Riker. Riker just rubbed his arm in sympathy as he let a tear down his face himself "You have too.." Riker said "your the only one of us he knows."

Ross turned his head back down to Josh and ruffled his hair like he did back in the Tower and before he left him before to go back in. He took a deep breath "No, I'm not.." Ross said "and I'm very, very sorry I won't be..." Ross said, finding it hard to say as he felt like shaking and breaking down in tears "that was the promise I had to break... Unfortunately.. You can't.. come live with me..."

"Why not? Dwid I do somethwing bwad?" Josh asked with a sad face.

"Oh no, no, no," Ross said shaking his head "you did nothing.. Nothing at all. You've been a good boy. An amazing boy.." Ross continued "and your don't deserve any of this.." Ross whispered, which luckily Josh didn't hear.

"Thwen.. Why can't I cwome?"

"B-b-because,." Ross said as he couldn't hold his tears back any more he was just letting them go down his face at a million miles per hour for Josh to see and he didn't go "C-cause.. Y-your going t-to a better place... and.. Where that is... I c-can't go.. I'm not allowed to.. Not yet anyway." He said as he felt a harsh pain his own chest and heart as he said those words.

"Will ywou evwer be thwere?"

"Some day," Ross said before taking a deep breath "I can promise you more than anything in the whole entire world that I will be there one day and I will come find you and be with you. I promise that.." Ross didn't even bother to wipe the new set/wave of tears that were coming.

"Thwen.. who will be there?" Josh asked.

"My brother Rocky will be," Ross said "and my sister Rydel.. They'll take good care of you. I promise." He continued on explaining as his voice went higher at "promise".

Josh smiled "I can't wait to... meet them." Josh said between coughs.

Ross nodded "I could wait..." Ross whispered to himself.

"Bwut.. Can't I stway hwere a bwit longer..?" Josh asked.

Ross shook his head "I wish," Ross's voice cracked "but... I don't want you to be in pain any longer.. S-so... g-g-go to s-s-sleep.."

Josh nodded "I'll see thwere some day Ross.."

"I know," Ross said "Now get some sleep.. You want that pain to go away now right,don't you?" Ross asked. Josh nodded before he shut his eyes and slowly settled down in Ross's eyes and began to drift off to sleep. At least what he thought was sleep.

As Josh shut his eyes, Ratliff looked away and wiped his own eyes. That was the most heartbreaking thing he had ever had to witness. He never wants to see a kid OR Ross go through that type of pain again. Ratliff could see pretty clearly how much it was hurting him and that hurt Ratliff. He wiped his eyes to prevent any tears. Laura got up from the floor and walked about a metre away so she didn't have to watch any more, her heart couldn't take it anymore. Maia was the same, she had to turn around and shut her eyes whilst letting her hand fall onto her stomach where her future kid was. She hoped and prayed that when her child grew up nothing this horrible would happen to him or her. Riker stayed where he was, he had a feeling Ross would need someone there to hold him in a few seconds or minutes.

Ross stayed where he was looking down at Josh as he shut his eyes and went to "sleep", that's when he began to full on cry with no stopping because he knew Josh probably couldn't hear him right now. He looked down to Josh's chest as it got slower and slower at rising up and down. He watched it and couldn't take his eyes off it until finally it looked like it had stopped. Ross let his fingers go to Josh's neck and find his pulse. Ross started to shake as he started crying hard.

There was no pulse. "H-h-h-h-h-he's g-g-gone.." Ross blubbered out.

Riker nodded and wrapped his arms around Ross even though he was still holding Josh's dead body "I know, Ross... I know.." Riker said as he tried to comfort him "I know.."

Tuesday 11th September 2001, was officially the worst day in history for Ross's life.

* * *

**I hate myself right now. I deserve the tears I am crying don't I? Yup. Wow. **

**""_Just go to sleep." Ross said, shaking his head and voice breaking "that'll... that'll make the pain.. go away."_" is officially the SADDEST line I have EVER written. OMFG. If you want to come and hunt me down for this.. I don't blame you.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! 10 reviews or more for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

***ducks from thrown objects/knifes/gun shots and whatever else you threw and attempted to kill me with***

**I need to stop don't I? I knew there was a reason why everyone calls me Satan on FanFiction... O**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

They didn't know how long it had been, but it had been hours since they got to the nearest hospital that wasn't jam packed full of people from the recent events that just happened. Even when they did get to the nearest hospital, they never got seen too till about 11 at night when they got to the hospital at 12 p.m. That just went to go prove how bad it was and how many people were hurt. Instead of leaving Josh's body behind in the middle of the street, they thought it was best they took it with them so it could be dealt with properly rather than leaving it to rot. So when they got to the hospital the doctors/nurses took his body almost straight away from them, well Ross.

Ratliff and Maia were being seen to by the doctor whilst Ross and Riker were sat in the waiting room for them. Laura would of been there, but Maia didn't want to go on her own so Laura went with her whilst Ross and Riker decided to wait. Riker kept on looking down the hallways where people were walking up and down them either still injured or leaving from being seen to and to Ross who was just staring out to space to the wall like he'd lost all hope and faith in the world. Riker really never wanted to say anything about it cause he knew why he was acting like that.. he just never realised how important Josh had actually got to Ross during the time he was in the Tower.

Riker coughed. He didn't know why, maybe it had something to do with the fact that him and Ross were still covered in dust from the two towers as well as Laura. No doubt the doctors would wipe down Ratliff and Maia from it. As for them three they'd have to get it off them, themselves. He then looked over to Ross "You know, I've been thinking.." Riker said, hoping Ross would look at him. But he wouldn't. "maybe us two and Laura when she gets back should get checked out incase we inhaled anything bad from the dust.. like.. some people did.."

"Some people as in Josh?"

"Well... yeah... but there's others that did the same as well," Riker said, trying not to pressure the subject on him "but we won't think about that now will we? I was just thinking incase.. you know.. it poison's us."

Ross shrugged, he didn't care right now. It was more like a "whatever" shrug than a "I don't know shrug". It's like ever since Josh died all his care for the world had just disappeared into thin air. He cared about nothing anymore.

Riker sighed before putting his head into his hands, he really didn't know why he was bothering trying to cheer Ross up and get him to talk. He gets that he's upset, but he could at least talk. Ross isn't the only one that's upset about losing someone and other people. What about himself? What about Laura, Maia and Ratliff? Rocky and Rydel were important to them too, sure they didn't know Josh as well as Ross knew him but it wasn't nice for them to witness a little kid dying in the middle of the street on a horrible day. So the least he could do was show some sympathy to the others.

Ross sat up straight instead of being slouched down. He sat up and looked down the hallway as he waited for Ratliff, Laura and Maia to come back. More Ratliff then anyone to be honest. When he looked down the corridor he saw a little boy who looked about 5, like Josh was, by himself standing in the middle of the hallway. He frowned before sitting back in his chair, it was like the universe was trying to punish him and make him feel guilty for not keeping Josh alive like he promised he would do.

And then the tears began to start again.

Ross looked away from Riker down the other end of the corridor and wiped his eyes so he wouldn't be seen that he was crying again. When he opened his eyes, he saw that people were bringing in dead bodies in body bags from the other end from the ruins of the Twin Towers. He looked away, cause for all he knows two of them could be Rocky and Rydel. Although, he highly doubts it.

He turned his head and looked down the corridor where he had seen the little boy, luckily the little boy wasn't there anymore. Ross just looked down there for a little while as nothing heartbreaking was going on down there. That was until Ross saw something that made the colour in his face drain out. He saw Josh hiding round the corner of a wall looking down at him, looking exactly as he did when the North Tower had collapsed.

"Oh my god.." Ross let slip from his mouth. "Riker look.." Ross said as he elbowed him in the arm and pointed down the corridor.

Riker looked up to Ross rather than down the corridor "What?"

Ross continued to look down the corridor where he was seeing "Josh" looking at him, when he made his finger move telling Ross to come to him before he disappeared behind the wall. "It was Josh... He was there! He just ran down that hallway!" Ross told Riker.

Riker sighed, he looked down the hallway where he saw nothing. He then looked back to Ross "Ross... Josh is dead.. it was probably just your mind playing tricks on you." Before Riker could explain any further, Ross was up off his feet and down the hallway "Ross!" Riker called out, but he just let Ross go down by himself. There was no point in going to stop him.

Ross went down the hallway to where he thought he had saw Josh. He was soon coming round the corner to turn it, he picked up his pace and turned round the corner only to bump into Maia "S-sorry Maia.." Ross said, shaking his head. He looked over Maia's shoulder and saw the hallway came to a dead end. He sighed. He knew it was too good to be true.

Maia looked up to Ross and saw the sad, disappointed facial expression on his face. She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close to her "It's okay Ross," Maia said as she rubbed his back "I know what your going through.. It's not nice, I know.. But there was nothing you could do. Nobody could of done anything."

"I could of got him out before I went down into the car park to get Rocky and Ratliff. You, Riker or Laura could of took him to the hospital to check if he was okay then." Ross said as his voice cracked, only for Maia to hug him closer to her tighter.

**A Few Days Later**

Seen as though nobody could live in New York for a while, everyone had to get what they could from their homes as long as it wasn't too close to where the Twin Towers use to be. So once Ross, Ratliff, Laura, Riker and Maia had what they needed they decided to go back to LA until they could get back into New York. In fact, they weren't even sure if they were going to go back to New York after losing Rydel, Rocky and Josh. Even though Riker, Laura, Maia and Ratliff weren't the ones who lost Josh. But still, they weren't sure on it. Seen as though there wasn't a single plane going out of New York - obviously - they had to make their way to LA by train and car. Only problem being they had to get a train that wasn't in New York - for obvious reasons - and the only way out was if Riker went to Laura's apartment and got her car from outside, so he did and they just made their way by car to LA.

They were staying at Ross and Riker's parents house, seen as though it had bigger rooms and there was more than 3 bedrooms. Even if it was Rocky and Rydel's old rooms. Of course, they just left Rocky and Rydel's room alone and shared Riker, Ross and Ryland's rooms. Ross and Ratliff were in Ross's room, Riker was in his room and seen as though Ryland was kind enough he let Laura and Maia share his room for whilst they were there or until they found their own place to stay for the time being whilst he slept in Riker's room.

It was around 8 p.m. at night, Maia was in Ryland's room by herself trying to get to sleep but he mind would always go wondering back to what happened days ago, Rocky and the baby that she would be raising as a single mother. But she had the support of Riker, Ratliff, Ross, Laura, Ryland, Stormie and Mark. It was just a shame the baby would grow up and not know who his or her Dad was and that he died in a terrorist attack.

Riker was upstairs also in his room playing video games that he use to play when he lived in LA with Rocky, Ross and Ryland. Sometimes Rydel, but very rarely. He was playing a game that he, Ross, Rocky and Ryland all played together. He was just hoping he could pass time and not think about what had happened the people he'd lost that day. But it honestly wasn't working. Riker done something awesome on the video game that he turned round, expecting to see Rocky there (seen as though they both shared Riker's room when they lived in LA, and went to high five him. Then remembered what happened.. and that Rocky wasn't going to be there ever again. Riker sighed before just switching off the whole thing, laying down and staring at the ceiling.

Unlike the others, Ross wasn't in his room. He got bored of looking around the house for something to do, like play video games, go outside in the pool, watch TV, sleep... nope. None of them were going to work for him. Every time he slept or attempted to close his eyes all he would see was Josh and it would make him feel guilty and want to cry all over again. He always would. There would never even be a time where Ross would think or talk about Josh and not cry. The same went for Rocky and Rydel. Eventually Ross found himself in the basement in his parents house, when he turned on the light he'd actually forgotten about all the instruments that were down here that he, Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ratliff would mess around with all the time. They'd actually written a couple of songs before, they were told they could of made it big as a band but then they decided to move to New York and gave up on that dream. Now Ross was wishing they never gave up on that dream cause then Rydel and Rocky wouldn't of been killed in the Twin Towers. But then he wouldn't of met Josh. Which would of been the worst part cause then if Ross was in LA the day the two towers fell, Josh would of been killed in the worst way possible.

It was ironic how either way, if Ross didn't find Josh... He would of died anyway. To think, if he'd of tried a little bit harder Josh would still be alive. Ross sighed. He walked back up the stairs of the basement and shut the door before walking back down again. If he stayed down in the basement for a little while, maybe he'd remember how to play some of the instruments in here. He looked over to the piano that was against the wall. Next thing he knew his feet took him over to it as he saw pieces of paper sticking out of the chair in the piano.

He lifted up the lid of the bench and took out all the pieces of paper, some of them were empty and just plain, and saw they were the old songs they had written in the past. He sat down on the bench and at the piano looking at them. _Ready Set Rock, Never, Can't Get Enough Of You, Keep Away From This Girl _and _Cali Girls. _Ross smiled down at them as the memories came back. He felt that the bench wasn't shut properly, so he put his hand underneath to see what was blocking it where he ended up pulling out more bits of paper but with things wrapped up in it.

Slowly, Ross opened up the pieces of paper that were in a mess and pencils and pens fell out along with some other things. Then photographs fell out of them. He picked them up off his lap and the ground before looking at them. There were on him, Rydel, Rocky, Riker, Ryland, Ratliff, Maia and Laura. Ever single one of them. There were even some of individuals. He came across a couple of halloween pictures from when Ross was about 13. There was a group photo and then just a picture of Ross on his own. He was smiling at them, thinking of all the good memories until he came across the one where he was on his own. His smile immediately faded.

He was dressed as a superhero that halloween.

Ross shut his eyes as that only made him think of Josh and how Josh had called Ross a superhero several times. He then looked down to his neck where he had the necklace Josh had given him round his neck, he put his hand on it and held it for a little while until some idea came to his head. He looked up before grabbing the nearest pen there was and blank piece of paper before he began to draw on it.

Upstairs, Laura and Ratliff were both sat on their own in the living room whilst Stormie and Mark were in the kitchen. Ratliff was laid on the couch, he would of been sat but with a broken leg and all he couldn't sit on it. He had to lay. Laura was sat on the other couch, as they kept on watching TV she kept on glancing over to him. Wondering what would of happened that night if the plane never hit the Twin Towers and they went for that movie. Maybe they would be more than friends by now. Ratliff wouldn't have a broken leg.. Rocky, Rydel and Josh wouldn't be dead... they all would still be in New York having the time of their lives.

Laura sighed, she sat at the edge of the couch "Ratliff," Laura said, making Ratliff turn his head to look at Laura "you know on the morning of the.. erm... yeah..." she was doing her best to avoid saying the name date,so she would go "erm.. yeah" like she did then or just say "Tuesday", even though they knew "and... you asked me to go see a movie with you.."

Ratliff shut his eyes and sighed. He knew Laura would take that way out of context. He didn't mean to make it seem like he was asking her out on a date, he wasn't. Ratliff was just being friendly.. he did it with Rydel one time and she didn't take it that way. Although, then again, he guesses Laura only took it that way because Rydel always filled her head with crap about Ratliff liking her when he didn't, that and it didn't help the fact they were the closest two."Laura.." Ratliff said as he gently sat up and slowly put his leg on the floor so he was facing Laura "I know what your probably thinking right now..." He paused "but... I didn't mean it in the way your thinking I meant it and the way Rydel probably told you when she was alive."

Laura frowned. She knew it was too good to be true. But she always had it sunk into her head that he could feel the same way as she did. Laura didn't even bother to hide that she was disappointed and upset about it and Ratliff could see that. He sighed. He hated hurting people he cared about. It was like his specialty right now at the moment. First Ross... God. That was a disaster that day.

He knows it was probably a very bad idea to be dating your best friend, but in all honesty Ross and Ratliff couldn't help it. People failed to notice this, but they were much more closer than himself and Laura were. Only Rocky noticed it that was it, sometimes Rydel. Then one day when they had became roommates it finally clicked to them that they should be together, then one month and a half later Ratliff called it off because he was scared. Not because he stopped loving him, oh no, he never stopped loving him at all. He pushed those feelings away, then when he was trapped under the North Tower it hit him like a ton of bricks - **literally **- that he still liked him, and that there was more than a slight chance he might never see Ross alive ever again. He just hasn't had the chance to talk to Ross alone yet. He's always been too upset, Ratliff would of comforted him but... he couldn't with his broken leg.

"Come here," Ratliff said opening up his arms. Laura got up from the couch and sat by Ratliff, he pulled her in and hugged her "I'm sorry I led you on.. I didn't mean too.." He said as he rubbed her back "it's not your fault."

"But it is, for being so stupid." She said as she settled into his arms.

"No your not stupid.." He tried to reassure her, but she wasn't letting any of it sink in "you can't help who you fall in love with... its just... maybe if I didn't like who I did.. we could have a chance and see where it would go.. but.. we can't. And I'm sorry," He then pulled away from the hug and looked down at her "I promise you will find someone who'll appreciate and love you. You will. And if they don't. I'll kick their ass." Laura laughed, making her smile. "There we go!" Ratliff said smiling "That's what I wanted! Now.. I have to go do something.." Ratliff said as he grabbed his crutches and got up on them.

"Wait.." Laura said, making Ratliff turn to her "if you don't like me.. who do you like?"

"Oh trust me, you'll find out soon.." Ratliff said "did you see where Ross went?" Ratliff asked.

"He went in the basement I think."

Ratliff nodded "Thanks." Next thing Laura knew, Ratliff was off out of the living room towards the basement. Making her think about who that special person to Ratliff was. Making her think long and hard. That was until it finally smacked her in the face and as if someone was whispering it in her ear, it finally came to her...

"Ross." Ratliff called as he was getting to the basement door. He put his ear to the door to hear what Ross was doing, which was probably crying more than likely. Nope.. it sounded like he was playing one of the instruments that were down there. So he opened the door slowly and as quietly as he could.

Ratliff put his back against the door and shut it before sliding down it until his butt hit the first step an began to scoot down the steps on his butt quietly without Ross noticing as he was playing on the piano, that was until Ratliff lost the grip on one of his crutches and it fell down the steps.

Ross jumped as he heard something fall down the stairs. He stopped playing the piano and spun round on the piano bench where he saw Ratliff's crutch at the bottom of the steps and Ratliff trying to get down the stairs on his ass. Ross rolled his eyes and sighed before getting up and making his way over to him "Dude, what the fuck are you doing?!" Ross asked as he helped Ratliff up, and took him down the stairs "you could of fell and broke your other leg!" Ross then picked up Ratliff's other crutch and gave it too Ratliff before walking back over to the piano.

Now Ratliff rolled his eyes. He was expecting Ross to be a moping, crying mess still but now he was playing the piano as if he was a pro and biting Ratliff's head off. Biting Ratliff's head off wasn't a surprise to him though, Ross had been doing that for a very long while since the "incident". He then made his way over to the piano and sat beside him "So.. Whatcha doing?" Ratliff asked, as he sat on the bench and looked at the pieces of paper that were about on the piano. Realising they were songs, actually they were the old ones himself, Ross, Rocky, Riker and Rydel use to play.

Apart for one that was sat on Ross's lap. It looked like he'd just written it. Which wouldn't surprise Ratliff really, Ross was always such a good song writer. He just didn't think he'd get back into it ever. He tried to get a glimpse of it, when Ross saw him and snatched it from his lap and put it to the other side where Ratliff couldn't see it. "C'mon dude, I just want to read it.. I'm not going to judge, you were always a good song writer."

"Yeah well... I got bored and wrote this one right now.. the others I was with Riker and Rocky, those were just random... this one actually means something to me."

Ratliff sighed and stroked Ross's arm "Is it about someone or something.."

"I suppose you could say that.."

"Play it?" Ratliff asked "please?"

"Only a little bit of it, okay?" Ross said "cause... that's the only bit I've done really.."

Ratliff nodded "That's fine.."

Ross sighed before putting the bits of paper where he could see them before putting his hands onto the piano and began to play it _"Let me be your superhero, there isn't a place I won't go, whenever you need me by your side, I'll be there, be there, never be afraid if you fall I'll carry you away from it all, let me be your superhero, let me be your super- hero.." _Ross began to sing.

Ratliff smiled as he played it, he'd always enjoyed when Ross sang. Especially songs that meant something to him, Ratliff would always try to figure out who it was about, but in this case there wasn't no guessing. It was too obvious _"take off your mask put down your guard, don't need a symbol on your chest. It's alright for once to play, the damsel in distress," _He continued to sing _"your gonna use up all your strength, tryna be so strong," _Ross's voice cracked a little with sadness as he sang that line, but his voice soon went back to normal when Ratliff rubbed his arm comfortingly _"don't have to shoulder all the way, together we can take it on..."_

_"You don't have to face your fears alone (your not alone, baby) cause whenever your in trouble.. I'll know! Let me be your superhero, there isn't a place I won't go. Whenever you need me by your side, I'll be there.. be there. Never be afraid if you fall, I'll carry you away from it all, let me be your Superhero, let me be your super-hero..." **(1)**_

He finished it before talking the pieces of paper off the stand and back onto his lap "And.. there you go.." Ross said looking down.

"That was amazing.." Ratliff said "I didn't think you still had it in you... This time I don't have to guess what or who it's about.." He said, giving Ross a small smile. Even though it didn't make Ross smile at all. He just looked down with about 3 or 4 tears falling down his face all at once. Ratliff frowned "Ross.. look at me." Ratliff said. Ross shook his head. "Look..." Ross shook his head. Ratliff put hiss fingers under Ross's chin and lifted up his head and made him look at Ratliff "Look.. at me.." Ratliff said. Ross just looked at Ratliff straight in the face and within a couple of seconds he felt his lips pressed up against his own.

At first he was shocked, after a little while the pair pulled away and Ross gave him a funny look. "But..." Ross said "I thought-"

"And you thought wrong.." Ratliff said before he brought Ross's face back in for a more passionate kiss into which both of them melted into almost straight away.

"I knew it!"

Slowly, Ross and Ratliff pulled away from the kiss as they heard a voice on the stairs. They looked at one another before reluctantly looking at the stairs where they saw none other than Laura Marano stood on the stairs with her arms folded. "He had a snake bite on his lips!" Ross yelled out in panic.

Ratliff and Laura looked at each other with a confused look and burst out laughing at what Ross just said. Ross coming out with something stupid and ridiculous. Oh yes... Ross Shor Lynch was back. Ross looked at them both as they were laughing. Laura stopped laughing "Oh you make me laugh Ross.. you really do.. but no. I'm happy for you both," Laura said "Now have fun.. but not too much fun." She said before going upstairs, but then she stopped half way up them and looked back down "Oh yeah.. Ross if you hurt Ratliff.. I'll kick your ass and throw you in front of a bus.. Ratliff.. same applies to you if you hurt Ross." She winked at them before going back up the stairs.

Ross and Ratliff looked at each other and Ratliff just burst out laughing again "Snake bite on the lips. Good one dude."

Ross rolled his eyes "Whatever dude.." Ross said before taking out his phone "you can't say anything after that photo you let me take of you!"

"You still have that!"

"Yes, will you let me show you?" Ross asked before putting up his camera on his phone at the pictures. He brought up the pictures and his heart sunk and smile faded once more when he saw one of the recent pictures he had totally forgot about. Ratliff looked to see what he was looking at and he saw himself. He frowned and rubbed Ross's back.

The photo was when he was in the North Tower with Josh, Ross was still trying to get hold of Rydel to see if she was in the Tower before the South Tower had collapsed. Something happened, he can't remember what, but he ended up giving his phone to Josh to try call someone whilst Ross caught his breath and Josh ended up on the camera of the phone and got too carried away taking photo's of everything. Ross just thought it was adorable how he was getting carried away and he ended up taking a photo of him and Ross that he had forgot about.

Ratliff sighed and put his arm around Ross as he put his head against Ratliff "Least you have something good to remind you of him..." Ratliff said "it's nothing bad.."

Ross nodded before he switched off the phone and looked down to the necklace.

**7 Months Later**

Ross, Ratliff, Riker, Maia and Laura were given the opportunity to go back to New York at long last as they had finally for everything from the Twin Tower ruins cleaned up as well as the dust from both Towers collapsing had finally disappeared. They turned down the offer to go back to New York. Yes, they would go back some other time. Maybe for a small holiday but not for permanent. Yet, they weren't going to stay in LA either. They weren't moving away together, they were going their separate ways at last. Not that they wanted too, they just thought it was for the best.

Maia was going back to Australia, even though she was 7 months pregnant. And she was having a little boy. So she could remember him more, she decided she was going to call him "Rocky" just in memory for Rocky. Maia would come back to the USA and visit everyone of course, but probably not for a very long while yet.

Riker was going back to Colorado, basically back home. He knew it was a bad idea as all it would do was bring back memories of Rydel and Rocky, but you know.. He needed that as he wasn't getting enough of it in LA. He missed his baby brother and sister. There was no way in hell they were coming back either, so he decided to hop on a plane back to his home town.

Ross and Ratliff left and went to Chicago rather than anywhere else. They missed Rydel and Rocky so much, and Ross missed Josh too. He needed someone like Josh in his life, cause to be honest he may of only known Josh for like an hour and a half but Josh was the only thing that gave him hope in the world the way he acted, the way he was just so happy and smiley about things no matter what situation he was in. Whether he was dying, whether he was trapped, whether he was going through some shit storm.

..Whether he was trapped inside two burning buildings that had been hit by planes...

He always found a way to see the bright side of things. Never did Ross appear to take off the black guitar necklace Josh had given him, and Ross made sure that when Josh was buried that he had the whistle necklace Ross had given him seen as though Josh loved it so much. But now he had Ratliff and that was better than anything.

As for Laura, she got on a plane and went to Miami. Not too far from New York. But far enough. Yet it was so far from Riker, Ratliff, Ross and Maia. But she didn't mind. She knew they'd end up seeing each other one day again. Even if they had to go back to New York.. Though she didn't want to ever. Too many bad memories. Way too many bad memories.

Who knows, maybe their paths might of crossed again. But after them past 7 months.. they didn't think they would.

The End..

* * *

_**I could of ended that off so much better... asdfghjkl. Oh well, I am so sorry I'm so rubbish when it comes to ending off stories and I feel I ended this off stupidly. cx But I couldn't think of anything. Damn it. Oh well.**_

_**Yeah, no sequel to this story.. Obviously. **_

_**but omfg... How you heard "Superhero" by Ross off Austin & ally though. ITS OS FUCKING AMAZING I COULD CRY! As soon as I listened to it Ross & Josh came to my mind and I started crying... Wow. **_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading this emotional rollercoaster of a story! :D**_

_**Please review!**_

_**(1) Ross Lynch - Superhero **_


End file.
